Supernatural Warehouse 13
by Supernatural lover XD
Summary: Title says it all pretty much. Crossover between Warehouse 13 and Supernatural. I hope you like it. Read and review. more inside.
1. Pilot

_Hey guys, welcome back. This time I decided to do something different. Supernatural/Warehouse 13 crossover. I'm calling it Supernatural Warehouse 13. It will start at the beginning with the Pilot of Warehouse 13 and that will mix into the pilot of Supernatural. I Do plan to go up to season 5 of warehouse 13 AT LEAST. Hopefully by then I will be making some of my own episodes PLUS Supernatural episodes as I want to get into most of season 5's supernatural and introduce more characters._

 _Yes, there will be supernatural episodes in this series. I.E. Wendigo and Hook Man ETC... I want to explain the artifacts and the supernatural (I.E Demons, witches Ghosts,)_

 _Before anyone asks, Yes Sam and Dean will appear in all Episodes. And Pete, Myka, Artie, Leena and Claudia will appear in Supernatural Episodes…that's all I can say without spoiling what I have planned for the first season ;)_

 _Now I know some of you may or may not like what I am doing with this first episode. I didn't like the first episode that much of Warehouse 13 so I'm making It to where Pete and Myka have to go to Jericho too. Should be fun to write and even better to read._

 _So I hope you like it._

 _ **Supernatural Warehouse 13**_

 _ **(AKA Pilot Episode)**_

 **Museum (Washington DC)**

Myka Berring was standing around professionally. She was a secret service agent who always knew things. But little did she know her life would soon change. She watched as kids walked by and the announcer talking to them. A kid looked at her and stared at her gun. She casually covered it up with her shirt.

Another guy walked up to her, "Agent Berring," The guy said. "Hi. Chuck Greenfee," He introduced.

"Hello," He replied and held out her hand and they shook hands.

"Sorry I'm late," He apologized.

"No problem," She replied.

"My assistant said you double checked everything yesterday," He stated.

She nodded, "I did," She said. "But I'd like to run a full review before we lock it down," She added.

"Sure," He allowed.

She turned to him, "With you," She added.

"Me?" He asked.

"You're the boss," she started, "I'd like to avoid any chain-of-command confusion. I tell you and it gets done," She added. "Shall we start in the main hall?" She asked.

"Well, I understand but I'm pretty booked up at the moment." He stated.

"I apologize for the inconvenience," She said.

"I'll clear my schedule," He said.

"I'd appreciate it," She said as they both walked on.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Lawrence Kansas**_

 _Mary Winchester was in a room with a very young Dean Winchester, "Come on, let's say good night to your brother," She told him._

 _Mary turned on the lights in the nursery of a baby, Sam, who was lying in his crib and looking over at Mary and Dean. Mary put Dean down and he leaned over the side of the crib and kissed Sam on the forehead, "Night, Sam." He stated._

 _Mary leaned over Sam as well, "Good night, love," She said as she brushed Sam's hair back and kissed his forehead._

 _A man standing behind them said, "Hey, Dean." With a smile_

 _Dean turned around and saw the man. The Man in the doorway was wearing a USMC T-shirt whose name is John. Dean rushed over to him, "Daddy!" He called and ran over to him._

 _John picked him up, "Hey buddy," He said. "So what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?" He asked._

 _Dean shook his head and laughed, "No, daddy," He said._

 _John laughed, "No." He said._

 _Mary passed John and Dean on the way out of the room, "You got him?" She asked_

 _John nodded, "I got him," He said. And hugged Dean closer. "Sweet dreams, Sam." HE added as he carried Dean out of the room and flipped off the lights. Sam watched them go, gurgling, then tried to reach his toes. The baseball-themed mobile above Sam's crib began to spin on its own while Sam watched. The transportation-themed clock on the wall ticked, ticked, stopped. The moon-shaped nightlight flickered._

 _ **Another room.**_

 _The Lights flickered on a baby monitor that sat on a nightstand next to a photo of Mary and John. Strange noises came through the monitor. Mary, who was asleep in bed, stired. She turned on the light on the nightstand, "John," She asked and looked around._

 _Mary had turned and saw that she was along. She got up and went into the hallway. Mary walked down the hall to Sam's nursery. John, seen only in silhouette, stood over Sam's crib, "John, is he hungry?" She asked._

 _John turned his head, "Shh." He said._

 _Mary said, "All right." And headed back down the hallway. The light by the stairs flickered. She frowned and went to tap at it till the light steadied. "Hm." She stated._

 _More flickering light came from downstairs. Mary went to investigate. A war movie was on TV and John had fallen asleep while watching it. She ran back upstairs. "Sammy! Sammy!" She called as she entered Sam's nursery and stopped short._

 _Down in the living room Mary's scream could be heard and woke John up, "Mary?" He said a she got up and ran up the stairs._

 _John burst through the closed door of the nursery, "Mary," He said. The room was quiet and appeared empty except for Sam, who was awake in his crib. John glanced around and pushed down the side of Sam's crib. "Hey Sammy, you okay?" He asked. Something dark dripped next to Sam. John touched it just as two more drops landed on the back of his hand. It looked like blood. He looked up and saw Mary sprawled across the ceiling, the stomach of her nightgown red with blood, staring at John and struggling to breathe. John collapsed onto the floor, staring at Mary, "No Mary," he said. Just as she burst into flame. The fire spreaded over the ceiling. John just stared, frozen. Sam wailed. John, reminded he's not alone, got up and picked Sam up out of his crib and rushed out of the room._

 _He Saw Dean was walking towards him "Daddy!" HE said._

 _John shoved Sam at Dean, "Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!" He ordered._

 _Dean turned around and ran as John turned back to the nursery, "Mary!" He called. The entire room was on fire. Mary herself was barely be seen. "No!" He yelled._

 _ **Outside**_

 _Dean Ran out holding Sam, "It's okay, Sammy." He said and Turned to look out Sam's window. Which is lit with a gold color light._

 _John ran outside, scooped up Dean and Sam, and carried them both away, "I gotcha," He said. As fire exploded out of Sam's nursery window._

 _A few Hours Later,_ _The Lawrence fire department had arrived. A Firefighter got out of a fire truck and took over at the gauges for another firefighter, "I got it. You go hold the line up." He said._

 _The second firefighter went to the back of the truck and took a hose from a third firefighter. That firefighter took the hose towards the house where a fourth firefighter was spraying through Sam's nursery window. A paramedic opened the back of an ambulance. A Police officer waved some neighbors back. "Stay back. You have to stay back." He ordered._

 _One of the people behind the line went under it. Before a cop stopped him he held out his badge, "Agent Neilson," He said and walked towards a black woman who was watching from a distance. "Well?" he asked._

" _Seems to be some sort of artifact," The woman explained. "I have talked to the family and the husband said it was instantly," She added._

" _What kind of artifact can cause fires?" He asked._

" _That's what you need to figure out. And keep an eye on that family," She added._

" _I will," He said. "But what should I tell…" He turned to find that she had disappeared._

 _Across the street from the house, John and Dean sat on the hood of John's Impala, John was holding Sam. John looked up at the remnants of the fire. And at the guy walking towards him._

 **Sam's apartment (Present Day)**

Sam Winchester, (Now an adult) and his girlfriend Jessica Moore lie in bed, asleep back to back. Jessica shifted positions

A sound was heard outside the room, like a window opening and Sam opened his eyes

Sam left the bedroom and looked around the apartment. A window is open; earlier it must have been closed he made sure it was. He heard footsteps. A Man walked past the strings of beads at the far end of the hall.

Sam moved to another part of the apartment and waited. The Man entered the room. He lunged forward and grabbed the Man by the shoulder.

The Man knocked Sam's arm away and aimed a strike at him and he ducked. The Man grabbed Sam's arm, swung him around, and shoved him back. Sam kicked and was blocked, then pushed back into another room.

If the Man hadn't seen Sam's face before, he saw it now; Sam got his first glimpse of the Man. The Man elbowed Sam in the face; Sam kicked at his head. The Man ducked and swung and Sam blocked. The Man knocked Sam down and pinned him to the floor, one hand at Sam's neck and the other holding Sam's wrist. "Whoa, easy, Tiger," The man said.

Sam was breathing hard, "Dean?" He asked.

Dean Winchester laughed and Sam Continued, "You scared the crap out of me!" He said.

Dean said, "That's 'cause you're out of practice."

Sam grabbed Dean's hand and yanked, slamming his heel into Dean's back and Dean to the floor, "Or not," Dean finished. Sam tapped Dean twice where Sam is holding him. "Get off of me," Dean ordered.

Sam rolled to his feet and pulled Dean up, "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

Dean grinned, "Well, I was looking for a beer." he put his hands on Sam's shoulders, shook once, and let go.

Sam looked at him again, "What the hell are you doing here?" He repeated.

Dean looked at him, "Okay. All right. We gotta talk."

Sam looked at him with eyes of disbelief, "Uh, the phone?" He said.

Dean turned around and opened the fridge, "If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?"

Jess turned the light on at that moment. She was wearing very short shorts and a cropped Smurfs shirt, "Sam," She said.

Sam and Dean turned their heads in unison, "Jess. Hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica." He introduced.

Dean looked at her appreciatively.

Jess turned to Sam, "Wait, your brother Dean?" she asked and smiled. Sam nodded.

Dean grinned at her and moved closer, "Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league."

Jess turned to Sam, "Just let me put something on." She said as shr turned to leave

Dean's voice stopped her, "No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously." He said.

Dean went back over to Sam without taking his eyes off Jess. Sam watched him, his expression stony. "Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business." He said to her. "But, uh, nice meeting you. "

Sam nodded his head, "No." and walked over to Jess and put and arm around her. "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."

Dean sighed, "Okay." He said as he turned to look at them both straight on. "Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Sam argued.

Dean looked down and nodded his head and looked back up, "Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days." He corrected.

Sam's expression didn't change while he took this in. Jess glanced up at him, "Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside."

Sam and Dean headed downstairs and Sam had put on jeans and a hoodie before they walked out the door. "I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you." He stated.

"You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him." Dean said.

Sam looked at him, "You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine."

Dean stopped and turned around and Sam did as well, "Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with me or not?" Dean asked his brother.

Sam nodded, "I'm not."

Dean looked at him, "Why not?" He asked.

"I swore I was done hunting." Sam said, "For good." He added.

Dean looked at him, "Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." Dean started downstairs again and Sam followed

Sam said, "Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45."

Dean stopped at the door to the outside, "Well, what was he supposed to do?" He asked.

"I was nine years old!" Sam elaborated. "He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark."

Dean looked at him, "Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me?" He repeated. "Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there." He added.

Sam said, "Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her."

Dean glanced outside and Sam continued, "But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we _can_ find."

Dean said, "We save a lot of people doing it, too."

"You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" He asked after a moment of silence.

Dean rolled his eyes and slammed the door open he was angry.

In the parking lot, There's a short flight of stairs from the door to the parking lot. Dean and Sam walked down it, "The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors."

They crossed the parking lot to the Impala, "So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?"

Sam looked at his brother, "No. Not normal. Safe." He said.

Dean looked back at him, "And that's why you ran away." He said and looked away.

Sam said, "I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing."

Dean said, "Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it."

Sam remained silent.

Dean said, "I can't do this alone."

Sam looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Yes you can." He argued.

Dean looked down, "I don't want too," He admitted.

Sam sighed and looked down, he thought for a bit and then looked up, "What was he hunting?" He finally asked.

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala, then the spare-tire compartment. It was an arsenal. He propped the compartment open with a shotgun and dug through the clutter, "All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?"

Sam looked at him, "So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?" he asked.

Dean said, "I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans."

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Sam asked.

Dean looked over at Sam, "I'm twenty-six, dude." He said.

Dean pulled some papers out of a folder, "All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy."

Dean handed one of the papers to Sam, "They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA." The paper was a printout of an article from the _Jericho Herald_ , headlined ' _Centennial Highway Disappearance'_ and dated Sept. 19th 2010; it had a man's picture, captioned " _Andrew Carey MISSING_ ".

Sam read it and glanced up, "So maybe he was kidnapped." He said.

Dean said, "Yeah. Well, here's another one in April." He tossed down another _Jericho Herald_ article for each date he mentioned. "Another one in December 'oh-nine, 'oh-eight, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years." he took the article back from Sam and picked up the rest of the stack, putting them back in the folder. "All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road." he pulled a bag out of another part of the arsenal. "It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough." he grabbed a handheld tape recorder. "Then I get this voicemail yesterday." He said.

He pressed play but the recording was staticky and the signal was clearly breaking up, _"Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger."_ Dean pressed stop

Sam looked at him, "You know there's EVP on that?" He asked.

Dean nodded, "Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?"

Sam shook his head and Dean continued, "All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got." He pressed play again this time a woman said, _"I can never go home..."_ Dean pressed stop.

Sam looked at his brother, "Never go home."

Dean dropped the recorder, put down the shotgun, stood straight, and shut the trunk, then leaned on it, "You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing." He stated.

Sam looked away and sighed, then looked back, "All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him." Dean nodded and Sam continued, "But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here." He ordered as he turned to go back to the apartment. But he turned back when DEAN spoke.

"What's first thing Monday?" He asked curiously.

Sam said, "I have this...I have an interview."

Dean said, "What, a job interview? Skip it."

Sam said, "It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate."

"Law school?" Dean asked with a grin.

Sam said, "So we got a deal or not?"

Dean said nothing.

Just as they were about to get into the Impala, a woman walked up to them. "I'm Mrs. Fredrick." She stated.

"Well, we're kind of busy," Dean said as he opened his car door.

Mrs. Fredrick handed him a paper, "You are to be at those coordinates by noon tomorrow. I have a feeling you will blend in perfectly. You will be there tomorrow. You will mention none of this to no one." She stated. She turned to Sam, "Don't worry about your interview, you won't need to know more than you already do for this," She added. "I'll have my guy waiting for you when you arrive. But it's important you be there. It's a matter of National Security."

Sam got into the impala, "Thanks." He stated and sat next to his brother. Before he turned to look at her she had disappeared.

 **Washington D.C (Same Night)**

A woman was on a bed looking at a firefighter's badge. The shower was heard running and had stooped. Which was now why a man was standing at the bathroom door, "Morning K.C." He greeted.

The woman, K.C looked up at him, "I just figured out who you are," She stated. "You're a fireman." She guessed.

Pete Lattimer nodded, "No," She asked him. "Come on," She stated. "You know absolutely everything about me,"

She got up and stood in front of him, "Well, that's because, you talk a lot." He stated. He grabbed the towel that was around his neck and put it behind hers and they kissed.

 **Museum (Washington D.C.)**

A guy was working on an artifact when it bit him. "Gordon," A guy said a she and Myka walked in, "This is Agent Berring with the secret service." He stated.

She walked over to him and saw the artifact, "And um, what's this?" She asked.

He looked at it, "Um, an Aztec blood stone. Handsome devil," He said and looked at her, "I'm just cleaning him for the reception."

"Agent Berring wants the artifacts moved to the west wall," Chuck said.

"They're blocking an exit." Myka stated carefully.

"Just make room. If things don't work come to me and we will think of something else," Chuck told him.

"Yes sir I'll just finish up." He said and smiled.

Chuck looked at Myka, "What's next?" He asked.

"The main floor bathrooms." She answered. "I need to see if the plumbing works."

 **Pete's place**

Pete was handing the woman her phone, "I would try and sneak you in. but the secret service will be there and they can be jerks." She stated to him.

"So I've heard." Pete said to her and opened the door and she walked out "Call you soon," He said,

He closed the door and got dressed into a tux. He walked over to a drawer and pulled out a gun and his badge.

 **Museum**

The guy who was cleaning the artifacts walked up to a waitress carrying Champaign and drank it all. He was all sweaty and everything too.

Myka, who was now wearing a dress, walked by him, "Status Check on eagle," She said as she put her hand up to her ear, obviously talking in an ear piece. She saw Pete walk in as he was adjusting his bowtie, "Who's on emerald entrance?" She asked. She walked up to him, "Why aren't you at emerald?" She asked him.

"Uh well," Pete said and looked to his side, "Cuz I'm here," He answered. "How's home base?" He asked.

"We're calling home base magenta," she answered him.

He made a fake laugh and said, "I'm not. You changed the protocol." He told her.

"I tweaked it," She stated.

"I wrote it," He returned. "And I didn't use colors."

"Why weren't you at my briefing?" She asked.

"I was vetting one of the servants," He answered,

"Screwing off is more like it," She returned.

"You say patato," He said.

She looked at him and stooped walking, "Get back to emerald," She ordered.

"You're not my superior," He told her

"Dickinson gave this to me," She said. "I'm running it."

"Meeka," He said.

"Myka," she corrected.

"Myka," He said and she nodded, "I get vibes." And walked away.

Gordon was looking at the headstone and then looked toward the two agents.

Myka followed Pete, "Sorry?" She asked,

"This isn't just some run and gun that your used to in Denver," He stated. "Dickinson gave you this shindig with my protocol. Because my specialty is logistics, framing. I kid you not. There is something really off in here,"

Myka held her hand to her ear as the guy in it talked, "This is Berring eagle is free to enter." She stated.

Pete put his hand to his mouth, "Negative. Negative. This is Lattimer. Hold eagle at five until further. Copy?" He asked.

Myka put her hand through her hair, "Get back to emerald," She ordered.

"Look, Myka, why don't you pull your head out of your magenta and feel the room. Somethings off," He told her.

"Nothing's off the room is fine. Everything is fine now take your vibe and go," She said as she turned to him.

"Enjoy your party." He told her.

"I will," She answered and walked off. "I want a perimeter check ASAP." She ordered into the microphone to her ear.

 **Sam's apartment**

Sam was packing a duffel bag and pulled out a large hook shaped knife and slid it inside. Jess had walked into the room, "Wait, your taking off?" She asked. Sam looked up, "Is this about your dad? Is he all right?" She asked him.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, you know. Just a little family drama he walked over to the dresser and turned on the lamp that was sitting on top of it.

"Your brother said he was on a hunting trip," She pointed out as she sat on the bed.

Sam rummaged through one of the drawers and pulled out a few shirts and put them in the duffel bag, "Oh, yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin he's probably got Jim, Jack and Jose along with him. I'm just going to go bring him back," He told her.

Jess looked at him, "What about the interview?" She asked.

Sam looked at her, "I should still make the interview. This is only for a couple days…" He stated and then muttered, "I hope,"

Sam walked around the bed and Jess got up and followed, "Sam, I mean, please." Sam stopped and turned, "Just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?" She asked.

Sam laughed a little, "I'm fine." He assured.

Jess looked at him, "It's just...you won't even talk about your family. And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal."

Sam interrupted her, "Hey. Everything's going to be okay. I will be back in time, I promise." He kissed her on the cheek and left.

"At least tell me where you're going." She called after him but her didn't hear her.

 **Museum (DC)**

A man with a huge bag showed up.

Inside the museum Gordon had his finger bandaged but it still had blood leaking onto the floor. By this point her was still staring at the headstone but his face was all sweaty and his pupils were dilated.

The man with the bag had gotten into the museum somehow and walked behind pillars to not be seen by one of the agents. He pointed a tesla at the guy and he was stunned and fell to the floor. He hit the elevator button and got in, and got purple gloves out of his bag.

At the party everyone was talking amongst themselves and Pete walked over to the headstone he picked it up and turned around.

"Pete," The woman from his apartment said as he turned around, "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Working," he said slowly.

The woman gasped, "Is there a fire?" She whispered.

"Hm." He said as he walked away.

"Excuse me sir," A man said. "You can't just…" He started.

"Secret service," Pete stated. "This has got to go," He said and walked away again.

Myka put her hand to her ear, "It's okay for Eagle to enter," She stated. She saw Gordon walk by and she watched him walk. She saw the blood drops on the floor. She took off her heel and looked right at the entrance. She saw him pull out a weapon and she pulled out her gun. "Clear, Eagle," she ordered as she ran over to Gordon. "Freeze," She yelled and held her gun up.

Pete had walked out of the party room, still holding the headstone. He tripped and the headstone rolled over to the guy in purple gloves.

~SW13~

Back in the party room, Myka still had her gun up to Gordon. Who turned to face her, "Drop the knife," She ordered. He kicked the gun out of her hands and grabbed her. "Hold your fire!" She yelled. "Seriously Gordon. Drop the knife," She ordered.

~SW13~

Pete was on the floor and they guy in purple gloves picked up bag from his huge bag. "Drop that," Pete ordered as the guy pulled out a key looking shape thing. "Whatever that is,"

"Can't do that Pete," he said.

~SW13~

Myka punched Gordon and he loosened his grip and fought him off long enough for other agents to grab him.

~SW13~

Pete watched as the guy in purple gloves put the key shape thing into the headstone and watched it glow. The glow caused Pete to look away. And the headstones mouth closed.

~SW13~

Back in the party room, Gordon was screaming as he returned to normal and fainted

~SW13~

Pete turned to look at the headstone and the guy in purple gloves Only to find that they were no longer there. And the blood trail on the floor and on his shirt quickly vanished.

Later that same night at the museum Pete was sitting on some stairs when his superior, Dickinson, approached him. "Tell me you found the guy. The guy you said stole the rock." He tempted. "We're going to need a sample." He added holding up a pee cup.

Pete looked up at him, "Come on, Dickinson." He said.

"Well, you said among many strange things that the rock was bleeding." Dickinson told him as he leaned on the railing.

Pete held his hands out, "It was," He stated.

"Well, People wanna know if you were high, paranoid or part of an Aztec art theft ring. In the meantime, your suspended with pay for two weeks. Till we get this thing worked out." He told him.

Pete looked up at him, "What about Morris?" He asked.

"He says nothing happened at emerald," Dickinson said.

Pete held up one hand, "Can we stop with the colors already?" He asked. "What about the guy with the knife," He asked.

"He's in a coma," Dickinson said. "I just don't know why or how long that's going to last,"

"Berring?" He asked.

"Myka's being thanked personally by the president and the first lady," He said and Pete scoffed. "She's going places. You on the other hand. You're going to the bathroom." He said and handed him the Pee cup.

 **Pete's apartment**

Pete had gotten home a little bit afterwards and closed his door, he had a vibe and pulled out his gun and aimed it towards the other room where a woman was. "Mr. Lattimer," The woman said. "My names Fredrick,"

"Fredrick what?" he asked.

She came out of the dark and into the light, she was a beautiful black woman, "Mrs. Fredrick." She stated.

"Well, that's a relief," He stated.

"I'm with the government," She said. "I'm here on a matter of national security." She said as her body guard handed Pete a paper startling him.

"What's that?" Pete asked as he put his gun away.

"An invitation to endless wonder," She stated cryptically

"Okay, could you sound a little creepy?" He asked.

"Read it," She ordered. He grabbed it, "Please not the action code. It is legitimate. Your part of my bailiwick now."

"Your bailiwick?" He asked.

"You're working for me," She said.

"For you?" He repeated.

"Am I stuttering?" She asked turning to her bodyguard.

"No ma'am," Her bodyguard said.

Pete started laughing, "Okay, I get it. This is a joke right? Dickinson put you up to this," He asked.

"Do I look like a joke, Mr. Lattimer?" She asked.

"No," He answered honestly.

"You are to be at South Dakota at those coordinates at noon tomorrow. You will mention our meeting and your pending assignment to no one is that understood?" She asked.

"How long am I going to be in South Dakota?" He asked.

"Indefinitely," She said.

"Indefinitely," He repeated. "No. no. no. I have got a life here," He stated.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, I've got…" He shrugged, "Things," He stated.

"Pack light Mr. Lattimer. We'll ship what you need and store the rest." She said as she walked to the door.

 **South Dakota Badlands**

Sam and Dean had arrived at the coordinates the woman gave them and saw no other cars. That was until Pete's car pulled up. There was a cow there when Pete's car pulled up behind the 67 Chevy impala. He got out of his Car as Sam and Dean got out of theirs.

Pete took off his sunglasses, "Who are you?" He asked them.

"We were basically told to come here," Sam told him. "I'm Sam." He held out his hand.

"Pete," Pete replied and shook the man's hand. "Mrs. Fredrick?" He asked.

"We didn't get a name," Dean said. "I don't know why my brother wanted to come check this out without a name," Dean rolled his eyes in irritation.

Pete surveyed the warehouse in front of them, "Yeah, endless wonder," He said. The warehouse all three looked at was huge. They all walked up to the door, "Hello?" Pete called out. "Agent Lattimer, I'm here," He said.

Dean looked at Sam, "Agent?" He whispered.

Pete went and knocked on the warehouse door loudly, "Hello?" He shouted.

A football flew out of nowhere and nearly hit Dean. "What the," He said as he looked for a person or being that could have thrown it.

Sam and Pete walked over to the ball and Pete picked it up, "Strange," Sam said.

Pete threw it back down Just as a third car pulled up. "Ah, great," He muttered.

Sam turned to him, "Know her?" He asked.

"Yeah. Long story," He stated as Myka got out of the car.

Dean had joined them as they walked up to her car. She got out and looked around and walked up to Pete, taking off her sunglasses. "I heard you were suspended?" She told him.

Pete nodded, "Yeah, I heard that too," He agreed.

She looked at the two Winchesters, "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Sam and this is…" Sam started but Dean cut him off.

Dean made a small smile, as if to charm her, "I'm Dean," He said and winked at her.

"Nice to meet you," She said and then turned back to Pete, "Why are you here?" She asked.

"Uh," Pete started. "I was ordered here. Last night. Mrs. Fredrick."

"Yes," Myka agreed.

"Yeah," Pete said. "Said it was a matter of National Security." They all said the last part together.

Suddenly the warehouse door opened and startled the four people. Dean instinctively grabbed his gun from behind his jeans as the other three stared at the door opening. Pete was ready to grab his gun as he, Myka, Sam and Dean walked over to the door.

There was a beeping sound and a voice behind the four asked, "How are you guys doing?" he took the bandana off from covering his face, "Sorry I'm late," He stated. "I uh, had to fix the fish."

Pete pulled his gun out, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," He said. "Stop right there," He ordered.

"What are you doing?" Myka asked.

"This is the guy. The one from last night," Pete told her. He turned to Sam and Dean. "He stole the rock,"

Myka turned to him, "You stole the rock?" She asked Artie.

"It's uh blood stone its inside the building." He assured.

"It's the property of the museum." Pete told him.

"And that museum is the property of the US government and so is the warehouse. And so am I." He laughed at that last part while he said it. "I also work for Mrs. Fredrick. Arthur Neilson. You can call me Artie."

"Got some ID?" Myka asked.

Artie nodded, "We take the secret part seriously around here," He said and turned to Pete, "Oh and I just wanted to thank you for your assist in last night's retrieval. Very good."

Dean now decided to speak, "Did you throw that football at me?" He asked a little harshly.

"You weren't here when I threw it," Artie stated. "It takes a while to circle back." He said, "Come on inside all of you I'll show you around."

"Around what?" Myka asked.

"What am I doing here?" She asked.

Artie held his hand to the door, "I'll explain everything inside." He said. "I made cookies. And Pie." He said.

Both Dean and Pete jumped at the mention of cookies and Pie, "Ooh," Pete said.

Myka watched them with wide eyes as they walked into the warehouse.

Sam looked at her, "Don't get Dean started on Pie." He said followed by a laugh.

"Come on," Artie said. "Really it's okay," and Myka and Sam started walking in too. "Don't go far," He ordered as Pete and Dean walked all the way in. "Wait for me at the bottom of the stairs." He told Myka and Sam. He picked up the football and threw it in the air again.

~SW13~

Artie had managed to make it to the bottom of the stairs and was able to get in front of everyone. Everyone followed as Pete looked at one of the bombs. "Don't touch the bombs," Artie ordered.

"Bombs?" Dean whispered to Sam as Pete just looked on with fright that they might go off.

Artie had made it to the door followed by all the others. He took off his glasses and put his eye to the scanner and the door opened. "Come on," He said as he walked in and the others followed and the door automatically closed behind them.

They all looked around and saw things hanging on the walls and a computer and a bunch of other things. "Right this way," He told them as he walked out another door. "Ms. Berring. Mr. Lattimer. Mr. and Mr. Winchester." He said to them, "Welcome to Warehouse 13" He said and waved his arm over the hundreds among hundreds of shelves under the stairway. "I'm thrilled you're on the team." He stated.

Sam looked behind him, "What team?" He asked. "What the hell is this place?"

Artie paused and looked at him, "Officially K 39 Triple Z on the North American grid. But I like to think of it as America's attic."

 _ **Supernatural Warehouse 13**_

 _ **(Season 1 opening credits)**_

 _ **Starring: Pete Lattimer, Dean Winchester, Myka Berring, Sam Winchester, Arthur (Artie) Neilson, Leena, and Claudia Donavon.**_

 _ **Recurring Characters (Season 1)**_

 _ **Mrs. Irene Fredrick, John Winchester, Meg Masters, James McPherson and Azazel (Yellow eyes)**_

 **Warehouse 13**

Artie had walked back into the room (Lobby) Of the warehouse and turned, "Pete," He said. "Close the door." He ordered lightly as everyone was now back into the same room.

Pete went and closed the door and Myka looked at Artie, "Tell me exactly, what I'm doing here," She ordered.

"Exactly?" He asked as he took his coat off. "that's a little diff…yeah well to put it plainly the four of you are following me as fellow gatherers and protectors of secrets." He stated and looked at Sam and Dean, "And from demonic possessions and ghosts." He added.

"Put it plainer," Myka said.

"This Warehouse it." He sat down, "Well look the warehouse needs you it needs Pete," He said as Pete wondered off looking at things. "Don't touch." He said. "it needs your combined talents and knowledge. Pete's intuitive. And you got an eye for detail. Sam has knowledge of law and Dean has knowledge of hunting that could come in handy for your first case." He stated.

Myka looked at Artie after looking at the two brothers and Pete, "There has been a mistake I'm too valuable to be wasted here," She stated as Sam and Dean looked at her a little offended and Pete had no clue what was happening as he was surveying his surroundings, "No offense," She told the three.

"None taken," Dean said a little irritated.

Pete looked at Myka, "Of Course not."

Myka turned to Artie, "Can I use your phone, please?" She asked.

"Mine?" He asked. "It's uh broke."

"Well, I have to make a phone call." She said as she pulled out her own cell phone from her insanely large purse.

"There's no signal here," Artie told her.

She breathed and walked to the door, but not before throwing her purse down on a table, "Pull the door," He said as he pushed a button on a remote. "There you go," He said as she walked out.

Pete pointed to the door as it closed, "I think she had other plans," He stated.

"So did I," Artie said.

Dean looked at Artie and said, "You know about Demons and ghosts?"

"I do. I know a select few hunters out there and they told me about it. I also know all about you." He said.

Dean looked at him, "Doubt it," he said.

"You're looking for your father. I also know you're thinking of leaving when you get the chance. I know you impersonate officials in order to destroy these beings." He turned to Sam, "I know you're a pre law student and that your girlfriend is worried about you. Shall I continue?" He asked.

"Alright I get it," Dean said. "Are you able to help us find our father?" He asked hopefully.

"I believe if you stay here, and do what we do and do what you do, that you will. Yes," Artie answered.

"Fine," Dean said shrugging his jacket off.

Artie got up and went over to Sam and Pete, "Do you want Juice or are you milk people?" He asked.

"Juice," Same answered nicely.

"Do you know what I really want?" Pete asked.

"Oh I do indeed but falling off the wagon may not be the best option at this point." Artie returned. "Milk it is," Artie said.

"Yeah," Pete said as Artie walked away.

Dean walked up to Pete, "I'm Dean sorry I didn't introduce myself before," He stated as he held out his hand.

Pete shook it, "Pete," He shook the hand. Pete grabbed a photo and pointed at the woman, "That's Mrs. Fredrick."

"Long time ago" Artie stated.

"Whoa," Sam said, "She looked exactly the same the other day," he added.

"Odd isn't it?" He asked as he brought Sam his Juice and Pete some cookies and Milk. And in his other hand was a piece of Pie for Dean. "You don't want a cookie?" He asked Pete.

"Yeah," He said and took one.

Dean walked up to the photo, "Who are the other people in the picture?" He asked.

"Former colleges'," Artie said simply.

Pete rolled his eyes, "And where are they now?" He asked.

"Well, this one. This one," Artie pointed to a few guys, "Are dead. This one mental institution in Germany and this one disappeared. One day I'll find him." He said.

 **Washington DC/ Warehouse (South Dakota)**

Daniel Dickinson was on the phone, "Ted these are two of my best agents how can you not know?" He asked. He picked up a transfer order "I'm looking at the order you processed it. How do you not know?" He asked. "Hold on," He said as he hit a button on the phone. "Dickinson," He said.

"Sir, its Myka Berring." Myka said on the other line.

"Myka," He said.

~SW13~

"Sir, I have a little situation here I'm not sure…" She said.

~SW13~

"Yeah, you know what I'm looking at the transfer order right now," He said. "Name on here is Fredrick," He stated. "Your transferred to where? Where are you?" He asked.

~SW13~

Myka put her other hand to her ear, "I'm in South Dakota," She answered.

"Where?" He asked.

"South Dakota," she repeated.

"What are you doing in South Dakota?" He asked.

"You don't know about this?" She asked.

"No," He replied. "Who is Fredrick?" He asked.

Myka heard the call cutting out, "Sir?" She asked. "Sir?" She asked again as she climbed a dirt mountain. "Hello? She handed me an order last night to come to a warehouse in South Dakota." She said running up the mountain of dirt. "And Lattimer's here too," She added. "I'm requesting an immediate stand down and transfer back to DC," She added. "Sir? Sir? Sir!" She yelled. She didn't even notice Artie standing outside.

"That's a pile of crap," He told her.

She looked at him, "Yeah, no kidding," she said sarcastically.

"No, I'm not kidding. You're literally standing in a big pile of cow manure," He told her.

She looked down Artie held up a plate, "Oatmeal scotchie?" He asked.

"No," She said. "Thank you. I don't eat sugar." She replied as she walked down the mountain of cow manure.

"Well, good for you," Artie said. "Listen. Please don't think of this assignment as some sort of punishment," he said and handed her a glass of milk, "Can you hold this?" He asked. "Your presence here is not really a reaction to what happened to you in Denver. So…" he said and looked back at her.

"I got an accommodation from what happened in Denver." She told him.

"Yes you did." He said. "It's time for the nickel tour, come on." He ordered lightly.

~SW13~

Back inside the warehouse The four new people in the ware house were sitting on a tractor like thing with four seats. Sam was on one end. Pete was next to him. Myka was next to Pete on his other side and Dean was on the other end and Artie was in the back steering.

Pete turned to Myka, "The order trumps Dickinson," he asked.

"First warehouse 13 was built in 98." Artie said.

"So we're stuck?" Pete asked.

"Until he works out a transfer…yeah," She answered.

"1898," Artie corrected. "We didn't have a handle on how to store stuff. Burned down. Some remodeling was necessary as the years went on to accommodate the arrival of more artifacts."

Sam turned to Artie with curious eyes, "What is stored here?" He asked.

"Oh. Uh, this and that brick and brack. He answered "Somethings on the line of last night's rock and roll," He added. "I'm talking about the bloodstone," Myka had taken her hands off the bar that everyone was holding on too and it had stooped, "Both hands on the bar please," He said.

Myka looked at everyone, "I think I'll survive a crash," She joked. Followed by a smirk from Dean and a small laugh from Sam and Pete.

"No. it's not a safety bar it's a conduit you, Pete, Sam and Dean are the power sources." He said. "Your combined electrical energy makes this thing move." He added with a wave of his arms. Pete's eyes widened and he quickly took his hands off the bar, "It's fine its fine its perfectly safe. Put your hands back on the bar. Put your hands on the bar," He repeated and Pete did, "We need all of your hands on the bar please," He added. Myka put her hands on the bar and the continued to move again. "Thank you," He said.

"What is that?" Pete asked as they drove by a huge airplane

"Oh that is trading flight 22." He said as he got down and got down and looked at Sam, "We pulled that from the Bermuda Triangle. Triangle has been trying to pull it back ever since," he saw a lightning ball head towards them and said, "Duck and cover," it didn't harm them as it flew past them. "Inventory kicks up a little static from time to time." He grabbed a bag thing and walked off. Sam, Dean, Pete and Myka all got off the ride thing.

Pete looked on in awe, "Why are you grinning?" Myka asked him which caused Sam and Dean to turn and look at him.

"Don't you think this stuff is kind of cool?" He asked. She just looked at him as if he was crazy.

Myka looked around, "Where is he?" she asked.

They walked up to where Sam and Dean were. "Artie!" Myka yelled.

Artie came back and said, "We should stick together. Right this way." They walked over to him, "Many of the items in here, kinda like the blood stone, they channel energy, like the employee at the museum almost committing murder."

"Yeah how does that happen?" Pete asked.

Artie put purple gloves on, "You know, we aren't exactly sure how. It goes back to Einstein. Somehow matter that is in here has just enough energy to move other matter," he stated. "You know like you,"

"Move me where?" Dean asked.

"Into trouble," Artie answered

"Bunk," Myka said.

"Is gravity bunk?" Artie asked. "Magnetism? There are forces we live with every day that we can't even explain. I mean can you explain to me how a radio works?" He asked. "You don't really care as long as you get the traffic report right? But if a radio landed in the hands of Thomas Jefferson. Do you know what he would do? He would just lock it up until he figured out it wasn't going to kill him. And that is exactly what we do here. We take the unexplained," He added as he picked up the box he put the headstone in, "And we just safely tuck it away. In this supersized Pandora's Box."

Dean eyes him "Metaphorically speaking right?" He asked.

"Actually Pandora's Box is over in 989b empty of course." He added as he got off the ladder. He looked at Pete, "Pete." He said. "do the room a favor and clear you mind," he said.

Myka said, "Well that should be easy,"

Pete looked down at his hand and jumped, "Whoa," He said. "How did that get there because I didn't pick that thing up."

"It just amazes me how that thing moved." Artie said.

"What? What. What is it?" Pete asked.

Artie threw his hand out, "Don't talk, don't hope, don't wish," He said, "For anything."

"That kettle grants wished?" Myka asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Now Pete look at me. Just keep your eyes on me." He ordered as he grabbed a hose like thing,

Myka looked at Pete, "Open it," She said.

Dean smirked and opened it himself and saw nothing in there, Artie brought a Cage thing over and said, "Pete, this is uh neutralizer for artifacts that act up. I want you to come over here very slowly and drop that right in here. There are items around here that would generate a big flash but this little thing probably be just a little spark. But you may flinch but I don't want you to cuz you could drop it," He added.

Myka grabbed the kettle and said, "Well I have a wish,"

"Don't!" Artie yelled as a ferret came out of it and Myka screamed.

Pete grabbed the ferret as Artie put the kettle in the neutralizer and closed it. "You wished for a ferret?" Pete asked.

"No," Myka said. "That was already in…" Myka said looking over at Dean who nodded his head 'no'

Pete nodded, "I don't think so," He said as Artie climbed on top ion the neutralizer

"You uh, wished for a transfer didn't you?" He asked her. "Impossible wishes. Wishes that can never be granted. They produce a ferret. Don't ask me why. My first year here…the place was crawling with ferrets."

Pete looked at him while he held the ferret, "I swear I didn't pick that thing up,"

"I know I know not everybody is affected by everything here okay? You have to be metaphysically predisposed. And the external energies have to be in alignment."

Pete narrowed his eyes, "Right sure okay. So were all converged here. But I still have no idea what I'm supposed to do."

"What you're supposed to do?" Artie repeated. "Is hunt down whatever is threatening to ruin the worlds day and neutralize it and bring it here Snag it, bag it and tag it. Unless it's a ghost or Demon. Then you exorcise the demon and kill the ghost." He added.

"This is crazy," Myka said and turned to Pete Sam and Dean, "This is Crazy,"

Pete said, "It could be crazy fun,"

Artie picked something up and aid, "That's exactly the attitude that brought you to our attention. Do you guys want a cookie for the road?" He asked them

Myka turned to Artie, "What road?" She asked.

"There's rooms for you at Leena's bed and breakfast." He answered. "It's about seven miles down the road that way," He pointed in a direction., "And I'll join you there in the morning. And I'll tell…well I'll just join you there in the morning. He said. "Stay close." He ordered.

They all followed, "Seriously Lattimer there's been a serious screw up. I'm serious."

Dean grinned and turned to Sam, "I'm serious," He mocked in a girlish voice and Myka turned around.

"And now you have a ferret." Pete said.

~SWH13~

Pete and Myka were driving in their own car while Sam and Dean drove behind them. Pete and Myka were talking, "This town Is this a town or what? What's the name of it?" She asked.

"Well, it's more like a street." Pete replied.

Myka, looking down at her phone for directions said, "So it says here to turn left at Buffalo Station."

"What? No, no, no. It's "Buffalo Statue"." Pete Corrected.

"Well, your penmanship is atrocious." Myka muttered to him.

"I don't need wise… You know, that's You know, don't do that." He told her.

"Can you finish a sentence? A full thought?" She asked.

"Uh, would you really like me to?" He asked as they pulled into Leena's Bed and Breakfast. "Wait." He said as he saw her dial a number, "No, no, no. Don't, don't call Dickinson. He hates being pestered."

"I don't pester." Myka replied a little harshly.

"When he knows something, he'll call." Pete stated as they got out of the car. "Clearly the phrase " _rolling with the punches_ " is not in your vocabulary, so may I make a suggestion?" He asked.

"What might that be?" She asked.

"Unbunch your panties and make the best of a bad situation." He said.

"And how do I do that?" She asked.

"Which part?" He returned

"You're a freak." She told him.

~SW13~

Sam and Dean were driving their own car, "I don't like this, Sammy?" Dean stated as he followed Pete and Myka to the bed and breakfast.

"What don't you like?" Sam asked. "It's a warehouse full of cursed objects that are locked away." He added. "Let's just give it a shot, Dean. Please. We could really be useful to this warehouse and until we know more about it we can't leave," He concluded.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine. But I am going to talk to Artie about going to Jericho first thing in the morning." He stated. "Myka's a babe huh?" He asked and grinned at Sam.

"Dean, I have a girlfriend," Sam said. "I don't need another one."

"You? Who cares about you? I was talking about me," Dean pointed out. "Although she does remind me of you. She looks highly intelligent."

"Yeah, well, Pete reminds me of you," Sam said as they also pulled into the bed and breakfast,

"Hello." Leena greeted as Sam and Dean got out of the car with their duffel bags... "I'm Leena." She greeted. "You must be Pete and Myka." She turned to Sam and Dean. "You must be the Winchesters. Come in." She told them. "I've got your rooms ready." She said and looked at Pete with a smile.

Sam leaned in and whispered, "She likes you man," With a grin on his face.

Leena escorted them into the house and up the stairs, "We serve three meals, We've got radios in the rooms. No tvs. No in-room phones, but there is one there at the bottom of the stairs in the hallway. You may choose any room." She told them as they all went up the stairs.

"Is there anywhere I can get a drink? I mean, a drink drink?" Myka asked.

"Yeah, Me too," Dean added.

"What would you like?" Leena asked.

"Whiskey neat." Myka replied.

Dean just said, "I'll take a beer. If you got one."

Leena nodded with a small smile, "I can do that."

"Please do that." Myka replied as she picked one of the rooms and walked into it.

"She hates traveling." Pete stated as Myka came back out and took the ferret from Pete.

"She loves traveling." Leena corrected. "It's the places she's traveled to that's the problem." She added.

"Can I get you two anything?" She asked looking directly at Sam and Pete.

"No, I'm fine."

"I'll take a beer too, if that's okay," Sam said with a small smile.

"I will do that," She replied.

"Is everything okay?" Pete asked Leena as she stated at him.

"You're a lucky man, Pete." She told him.

"I am?" He asked.

"You're in tune. Very rare." She stated

"I don't know what that, uh, mea.." He said and then decided to say something else, "Look, Leena, are you are you connected to Artie?" He asked.

"Let me know if your bed is big enough for you." Leena said as Sam and Dean went into separate rooms. Leaving Pete one. Of course there was another whole floor but it didn't bother him.

Myka put her gun down on the table and sat the ferret cage on a chair and she sat on the bed as she dialed a Phone. "Hey, buddy." Was heard and she looked around.

Pete got on his bed and was trying it out to see if he liked it.

 **Commercial Break**

 **Warehouse 13**

Artie was sitting at his desk when his Farnsworth was making a noise, he went and opened it,  
"How'd it go today?" Mrs. Fredrick's image asked on the other end.

"Not bad." He said. "Lattimer and the Winchesters seem interested." He added. "And Ms. Bering, not so much." He concluded.

"Did you select a case for them?" She asked.

"I don't mean any disrespect, but are we the right people? Because…" He stated but she cut him off.

"I'm fully aware of their baggage. Now what's the real problem?" She asked. "Artie, take yourself off the hook. Their fate falls on me." She told him.

"You say that," Artie told her.

"Dickinson wants them back. You've got to get them locked in." She said and her image went away.

 **Leena's Bed and Breakfast**

The middle of the night Myka was eating a pretzel with Sam while Dean looked over his findings on the case he found before Mrs. Fredrick told them to go to South Dakota. Pete had come down, "Can't sleep?" He asked them.

"I don't sleep for more than a few hours a night," Dean replied.

"I'm thinking of my girlfriend," Sam replied as well.

Myka didn't say anything, "Yeah, me neither," Pete replied to all of them. He walked over to the Window Myka and Sam were looking out of. "You don't have to talk," He told her. She just looked at him and continued eating her pretzel. "So, do you always eat when your stressed?" He asked her.

"You always talk this much?" She returned and walked over to a table and put her pretzel down. And then she sat down in the chair next to Dean.

Pete looked up at the sky, "No lights in the city to get away, nothing but sky this time of the year we get Leo, Cygnus, Sagittarius."

"You know this how?" Myka asked.

"My dad and I used to camp a lot." Pete replied.

"Where is he now?" She asked. His silence told her and Sam everything as he looked up to the sky. "Sorry," She apologizes.

Pete turned around, "What about your folks?" He asked.

Myka looked at him, "Colorado Springs. They own a bookstore called Berring and sons." She told him.

Sam looked at her, "How many brothers?" He asked curiously.

"No brothers. Just me and my sister," She replied. "My dad thought the 'And sons' sounded classy."

"Well, he must be proud," Pete told her.

"Mom is," She replied.

"Well, did protecting the president of the united states turn him around?" Pete asked.

"Yeah," She replied. "This won't. From Denver to DC to a warehouse security guard in six months. Now there's a career trajectory."

"Look, about Denver, I didn't mean to spit on that last night. What you did there was better than textbook." Pete said.

"We're not discussing that." She said as she looked out the window. "Ever," She said as she looked back at him.

"All right, well, I'm gonna go back upstairs and not sleep some more." Pete said. "Earlier, did you hear a…"

"Hear what?" he asked.

"Never mind." She said.

"Dickinson will call." He assured her.

"He better." She said.

~SW13~

The next morning at Leena's bed and breakfast Artie pulled up and went inside and everyone sat at a table in the dining room. "Okay, Troy Squire." Artie said. "Somewhere in Jericho mysteriously died." He added.

Dean recognized the name, "That's what I have been working on all night," He said as he took the file from Artie.

"So you know it goes back twenty years," Artie said and Dean nodded.

"Why are we going to Jericho?" Myka asked.

"To find whatever it was that made the boy disappear." Artie answered.

Myka looked between Dean and Artie, "That's it?" She asked.

"So far," Artie replied before Dean could say anything. "Look, for the last five days I have been looking for any possible cases for something that doesn't fit. Or seems out of place like Blood on a marble floor that leads to a man with a knife because of a rock that isn't just a rock. I've got a hunch that…this is the one." He added.

Myka threw her file down on the table, "What exactly are we looking for?" She asked him.

"Well, you tell me," he returned. "It's bigger than a breadbox. Or smaller…" He pulled up the neutralizer from the day before, "Anyway Neutralizer. The purple stuff. If you find the artifact, just drown it in there, like this, if you can. And if it's too big, you just take this and throw it, and then call me. And don't ask me how it works, because I have no idea. And it doesn't always work. And don't ingest that stuff, because you'll see things." He explained. He pulled out two Farnsworth's and handed one to Dean and the other to Pete. "And we'll stay in contact with these. I have one just like it." He stated.

"Two-way video communication?" Pete asked.

"I call it a Farnsworth. Named after Philo Farnsworth, who invented that in 1929, right after he invented the television. Isn't that remarkable? I mean, anyway, if you wanna talk to me, just press that button." He explained and pointed to a button on both to show both groups how it worked.

"Very cool," Sam said.

Artie opened a box, "What is that?" Dean asked

"Nicola Tesla, Thomas Edison's chief rival or nemesis, depending, he cooked this up as an alternative to bullets. It's a… It's really kind of an electric stun gun. A poly-phase ass-kicker. Now, that's Just here. Just don't put it past two to begin with. That's the trigger, right there. You should practice with it first. One blast and down you go." Pete took his and waved it around, "Don't point that at me." Artie said. "Just don't…" He said and took it away and gave it to Myka, "Give him the gun." He said. "And also, it zaps short-term memory, which is why agent Morris doesn't remember seeing me at the museum. And that's it."

"That's what?" Pete asked.

"Go to Jericho."

They got up, "We are taking my car I can get us there in under a few hours," Dean stated and they all left. They got into the impala, Pete and Sam in the back and Myka in the front.

"How's her aura?" Artie asked.

"Tortured." Leena replied. "Guilt and grief, mostly. She has a soft spot for the ferret though…just like you," she added.

"Now that was a long time ago," Artie said.

 **Gas Station**

A few hours after leaving Leena's bed and breakfast Dean had pulled up into a gas station and pulled the Impala in front of a pump.

Dean had come back out of the convenience mart carrying junk food.

Sam was sitting in the in the back seat next to Pete with the door open, rifling through a box of tapes Myka had handed him from the middle of the front seats. "Hey!" Dean said to them as he stood outside of the car. Sam leaned out and looked at him, "You want breakfast?" he asked.

Sam nodded, "No, thanks."

"I would like something," Pete said and Dean handed him a bag of chips.

Sam looked at his brother, "So how'd you pay for that stuff?" He asked "You and Dad still running credit card scams?" He asked a second question.

Dean said, "Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career."

"Hunting?" Myka asked. "You mean like deer? You don't need to run credit card scams for that." She said.

Dean put the nozzle back on the pump, "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards." He turned to Myka. "It's a long story," he said.

Sam said, "Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?" He asked.

Sam swung his legs back inside the car and closed the door and Dean answered him, "Uh, Burt Aframian." Dean got into the driver seat and put his soda and chips down. And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal." Dean closed the door.

Sam looked at him, "That sounds about right." He looked back at the tapes in his hand, "I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection." There are at least a dozen cassettes in the box on Sam's lap; some have album art; others are hand-labeled.

"Why?" Dean asked looking in the mirror to glare at his little brother.

Sam opened his mouth to talk but Myka beat him to it, "There Cassette tapes for one, Winchester." She said.

Sam agreed with her by nodding, "And two." He said as he held up a tape for every brand he was about to name. "Black Sabbath? Motor head? Metallica?" Dean reached his hand behind him and took the box labeled Metallica from Sam "It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

Dean looked in the mirror again as he hit the road with his three companions, "Well, house rules, Sammy." He popped the tape in the player. "Driver picks the music, shotgun and passengers shut their cakehole's." He said grinning at Myka who looked a little offended. He dropped the Metallica box back in the box of tapes and started the engine.

Sam looked at his brother, "You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old. Its Sam okay?" he asked,

Dean turned to him, "Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud." He said as he sped off.

 **Centennial Highway**

Sam was talking on his cell phone, "Thank you." He said and closed his phone "All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue." He said to Dean.

Myka turned around, "You are looking for your father?" She asked her voice had a hint of sympathy.

Sam nodded at her and said, "So that's something, I guess."

Dean glanced over at Sam, then back at the road. At a bridge ahead of them, there are two police cars and several officers. "Check it out." He said.

Sam leaned forward for a closer look almost getting too close to Myka who was also watching.

Dean pulled over and they took a long look before Dean turned off the engine. Dean opened the glove compartment and pulled out a box full of ID cards with his and John's faces: visible ones include FBI and DEA. He picks one out and grins at Sam, who stared. He turned to Myka and Pete, "You guys don't need these as you already have badges. I spoke with Artie before we left he said it was okay. Let's go." He said and got out of the car.

On the bridge, the lead Deputy, Deputy Jaffe, leaned over the railing to yell down to two Men in wetsuits who were poking around the river, "You guys find anything?" He asked.

One of the men said, "No! Nothing!"

He turned back to the car in the middle of the bridge. Another Deputy, Deputy Hein, was at the driver's side looking around inside the car, "No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It's almost too clean."

Dean, Pete and Myka and Sam walked into the crime scene like they belong there.

Dean had been the first to speak, "You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" He asked

Jaffe looked up when Dean started talking and straightened up to talk to him and the other three with him, "And who are you?" He asked.

Dean flashed his badge, "Federal marshals."

Pete and Myka held up their badges and said, "Secret Service."

"You two are a little young for marshals, aren't you? And a little young to be Secret Service," Jaffe added.

Dean laughed, "Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." He went over to the car. "You did have another one just like this, correct?" He asked.

Jaffe looked at him, "Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that."

Myka looked at the deputy, "So, this victim, you knew him?" She asked.

Jaffe nodded "Town like this, everybody knows everybody."

Dean circled the car and looked around, "Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?" He asked.

Jaffe nodded, "No. Not so far as we can tell."

"So what's the theory?" Sam asked as he walked over to Dean.

Jaffe said, "Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?"

Dean looked at him, "Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys."

Sam stomped on Dean's foot, "Thank you for your time." He said as the four walked back over to the Impala

"Gentlemen." Myka said.

Jaffe watched them go as Dean smacked Sam on the head, "Ow! What was that for?" He asked.

"Why'd you have to step on my foot?" Dean complained.

Sam looked at him, "Why do you have to talk to the police like that?"

Pete looked at Sam, "You guys don't talk to us like that," He said.

"Well, we are very slowly becoming friends." Dean said as he moved in front of Sam and caused him to stop walking "Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this the four of us. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves. That is of course you two will help us," he said looking to Pete and Myka.

Sam cleared his throat and looked over Dean's shoulder. Dean turned around as did Pete and Myka. It's Sherriff Pierce and two FBI Agents.

"Can I help you boys? And lady?" The sheriff asked.

Dean looked at the sheriff, "No, sir, we were just leaving." He said as the FBI Agents walked past Dean, he nodded at each of them, "Agent Mulder. Agent Scully." Dean and Sam head past the Sheriff, who turned to watch them leave.

Myka got back into the passenger seat as everyone else got into the impala, "What do you guys do exactly?" She asked. Her voice sounded curious.

Sam laughed as he was about to give her and Pete the talk that would change their lives forever.

~SWH13~

As Dean drove through the streets to find his next destination, Sam was explaining the life of hunting to Pete and Myka. Pete seemed very interested and Myka was skeptical.

"Se Demons really do exist?" Pete asked. "Cool,"

"No, not cool." Dean growled. "Demons are evil sons a bitches. Which is why we take care of them." He explained.

"And ghosts?" Myka asked. "Ghosts are real too?"

"Yeah." Dean said.

 **Jericho**

A Young woman was tacking up posters with Troy's face and the caption "MISSING TROY SQUIRE" when Dean, Myka, Pete and Sam approached, "I'll bet you that's her." Dean said.

Sam nodded, "Yeah."

Dean and Sam walked up to the Young woman "You must be Amy." Dean said just as Pete and Myka joined up with them.

Amy looked at the four, "Yeah." She said.

Dean looked at her, "Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles and that's his Aunt. I'm Dean, this is Sammy. That's Pete," He said pointing over to Pete. "And that's Myka."

Amy looked at them with narrowed eyes, "He never mentioned you to me." She said. As she walked away.

Dean, Myka, Pete and Sam walked with her, "Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto." Dean explained.

Sam said, "So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around."

"To see if anyone's heard from him cuz we're really worried." Myka added.

Another Young woman, Rachel, walked up to Amy and put a hand on her arm, "Hey, are you okay?" She asked Amy.

Amy nodded, "Yeah." She said.

Sam looked at the two, "You mind if we ask you a couple questions?" He asked.

 **Diner**

The six of them were sitting in a booth, Dean and Myka on one end Pete and Sam opposite of them and Amy and Rachel sitting in two chairs beside the table. "I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and... he never did." Amy explained.

Sam said, "He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?"

Amy shook her head, "No. Nothing I can remember." She stated.

Sam said, "I like your necklace."

Amy held up the pendant she's wearing, a pentagram in a circle, and looks down at it, "Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents…" She stopped at she laughed. "…with all that devil stuff." She added.

Sam made a small laugh while Myka looked at it, she was still a little skeptical about the idea of everything. Dean looked over and gave her a face of its ok.

Sam said, "Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing."

Dean looked at his brother, "Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries." And took his arm off the back of Sam's seat and leaned forward, "Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything..."

Amy and Rachel looked at each other, "What?" Pete asked.

Rachel said, "Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk."

Dean and Sam spoke at the same time, "What do they talk about?" They asked in unision.

Rachel said, "It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago."

Dean looked at Sam, who watched Rachel attentively, nodding, "Well, supposedly she's still out there." She explained and Sam nodded.

Rachel said, "She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever."

Sam and Pete looked at each other as did Dean and Myka.

 **Library**

Sam, Pete, Myka and Dean all showed up at the library, Pete, Myka and Sam were standing behind Dean as he was on the computer. A web browser was opened to the archive search page for the _Jericho Herald_. The words " _Female Murder Hitchhiking_ " are typed into the search box and Dean had clicked 'GO' the screen told him there are " _(0) Result_ s". Dean had replaced "Hitchhiking" with "Centennial Highway" with the same response. Sam, was sat next to him, watching said, "Let me try."

Sam put his hand to the keyboard only for Dean to smack it away, "I got it," He growled.

Sam looked over to Pete and Myka and then shoved Dean's chair out of the way and took over, "Dude," Dean scolded and hit Sam in the shoulder, "You're such a control freak." He added.

Sam turned to him, "So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" He asked.

Dean nodded, "Yeah." He said.

Sam looked at him and the other two, "Well, maybe it's not murder." He said as he replaced " _Murder_ " with " _Suicide_ " and found an article entitled " _Suicide on Centennial_ ". Dean glanced at Sam as he opened the article, dated April 25, 1981. "A local woman's drowning death was ruled a suicide, the county Sheriff's Department said earlier today. Constance Welch, 24, of 4636 Breckenridge Road, leapt off Sylvania Bridge, at mile 33 of Centennial Highway, and subsequently drowned last night.

" _Deputy J. Pierce told reporters that, hours before her death, Ms. Welch logged a call with 911 emergency services. In a panicked tone, Ms. Welch described how she found her two young children, 5 and 6, in the bathtub, after leaving them alone for several [minutes]. She reported that their complex-[...]_

 _What happened to my children was a terrible accident. And it must have been too much for my wife. Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it," said husband Joseph Welch. "Now I ask that you all please respect my privacy during this trying time."_

 _At the time of the children's death and Ms. Welch's subsequent suicide, Mr. Welch was at the Frontier auto salvage yard, where he works the graveyard shift as associate manager._

 _"Connie might have been quiet, but she was the sweetest, most caring girl I ever knew," said Deanna Kripke, a neighbor. "She just doted on those children."…"_ Sam read the article, "This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river." There was a picture of Constance; it's the Woman who killed Troy.

Dean looked at Sam, "Does it say why she did it?" He asked.

Sam nodded, "Yeah." He said.

Myka was listening to the two communicate, "What?" She asked impatiently.

Sam turned to her, "An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die." HE explained.

Dean raised his eyebrows, "Hm." He muttered.

The article had a picture of Joseph next to a picture of Sylvania Bridge; it's the place Troy died.

Sam read the caption on the picture, " _'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch'_."

Dean looked at his brother and two soon-to-be-friends, "The bridge look familiar to you?" He asked.

 **Sylvania Bridge**

By this time, it was night out and Pete, Dean, Sam and Myka were walking along the bridge then stopped as they leaned on a railing and looked down at the river

Dean was the first to speak, "So this is where Constance took the swan dive." He said.

Sam looked at his brother, "So you think Dad would have been here?" He asked.

"You never did explain anything about your dad," Myka stated. "I want to help you and I can't do that unless I know everything," She added.

Sam looked over at Dean as she spoke. "Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." Dean explained and continued walking.

Sam had followed "Okay, so now what?" He asked.

Dean turned around, "Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while."

Sam stopped, "Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday…" He said.

Dean turned to face him "Monday. Right. The interview." He stated.

Sam nodded, "Yeah."

Dean said, "Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl? What about the warehouse? You're the one who wanted to come,"

Sam looked at him, "Maybe. Why not?"

Dean said, "Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?"

Sam stepped closer, "No, and she's not ever going to know." He said.

Dean looked at him, "Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are." He turned around and kept walking.

Sam followed again, Pete and Myka close behind, "And who's that?" Sam asked.

Dean said, "You're one of us."

Sam hurried to get in front of Dean, "No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life."

Dean said, "You have a responsibility to…"

Sam cut him off, "To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back."

Dean grabbed Sam by the collar and shoved him up against the railing of the bridge. "Don't talk about her like that." He ordered.

"That's enough." Myka said. "You two are supposed to be brothers. So start acting like some," She said.

Dean released Sam and walked away. He saw Constance standing at the edge of the bridge, "Guys," He said quietly

Sam stooped to stand next to Dean while Pete and Myka turned around. Constance looked over at them, then stepped forward off the edge. They run to the railing and look over, "Where'd she go?" Myka asked.

Dean shrugged, "I don't know," Sam answered.

Behind them, the Impala's engine started and its headlights came on. Dean and Sam turned to look. While Pete and Myka kept looking over the railing. "What the…" Dean muttered.

Sam looked at him, "Who's driving your car?" He asked assuming Pete or Myka went back into the car.

Dean pulled the keys out of his pocket and jingled them. Sam glanced at them. The car jerked into motion, heading straight for them. They turn and run. Sam grabbed Myka while Dean grabbed Pete. Sam said, "Dean? Go! Go!" The car was moving faster than they are; when it got too close, Sam and Dean dove over the railing followed by Pete and Myka. The car came to a halt.

 **Washington DC (Same Night)**

Daniel Dickinson looked through his files, "What the hell…is warehouse 13?" He asked himself as he looked at his computer and used his other hand to grab the phone.

A hand appeared and a finger hit the hang up button. "We haven't met. I'm Mrs. Fredrick." She said.

He looked at her, "How'd you get in here?" He asked.

"Through a door," She stated simply.

He hung up the phone and stood up to face her, "Warehouse 13. Is it yours?" He asked.

"It's mine," She confirmed. "And so are Lattimer and Berring," She added.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

 **Sylvania Bridge**

That same night Sam caught himself on the edge on the bridge and hung on, Myka clinging on to him so she doesn't fall. "You know, you are really tall," She stated as she looked down. He pulled himself and her up onto the bridge and they looked around.

"Dean?" He called out. When he didn't receive an answer he shouted, "Dean!"

"Oh my god." Myka said as she too looked around "Pete!" she yelled.

Below, a filthy and annoyed Dean crawled out of the water and onto the mud with Pete behind him and they were panting, "What?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at him, "Hey! Are you all right? Both of you?" He asked.

Dean held up one hand in an A-OK sign and Pete put his thumbs up, "I'm super." Dean muttered.

Sam laughed and looked relieved, and scooted away from the edge.

~SWH13~

Later that night Dean had shut the hood of his car and leaned on it. "Your car alright?" Sam asked him

Dean nodded, "Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a _bitch_!" He said causing Myka to hide a smirk and Dean to laugh.

Sam made a small smile, "Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?" Sam settled on the hood next to Dean while Pete and myka stood in front of them. Dean threw up his arms in frustration, then flicked mud off his hands.

Sam sniffed, then looked at Dean, "You smell like a toilet." He said.

Dean looked down, "Great," He muttered sarcastically.

 **Motel**

The next day in a motel A Versa Bank MasterCard in the name of Hector Aframian landed on a handwritten guest ledger, "One room, please." He stated. He was standing at the motel check-in desk, still filthy, with Sam, Pete and Myka right behind him.

The Clerk picked up the card and looked at it, "You guys having a reunion or something?" He asked as he looked at the four in from of him.

Sam narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?" He asked.

The Clerk looked at him, "I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month." He answered.

Dean looked back at Sam, Pete and Myka.

 **John's Room**

The motel door swung open. Myka and Sam were on the other side, having just picked the lock he hid the picks and stood up. Dean and Pete were just outside, playing lookout, until Sam reached out of the room to grab his shoulder and yank him inside doing the same to Pete moments later. Sam closed the door behind them and they look around—every vertical surface had papers pinned to it: maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, notes. There were books on the desk and assorted junk on the floor and bed, including something with a hazardous-materials symbol, "Whoa," Myka said.

Dean turned on a light by the bed and picked up a half-eaten hamburger sitting there. Sam stepped over a line of salt on the floor. Dean sniffs the burger and recoiled, "I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least." He stated.

Sam fingered the salt on the floor and looked up, "Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in." Sam stated.

"What's with the salt?" Pete asked.

"It repels evil spirits," Sam told him just as Dean looked at the papers covering one wall, "What have you got here?" He asked.

"Centennial Highway victims." Dean read and Sam nodded, pictures of the victims were seen on the wall included Mark somebody, William Durrell, Scott Nifong who disappeared in 1987 at age 25, and somebody Parks. Mark, Durrell, and Nifong are all white males, judging by the photos. "I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs…" Sam walked across the room as Dean continued, "…ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?"

While Dean talked, Sam was looking at the papers taped to the other walls. There's something about the Bell Witch, two people being burned alive, a skeletal person blowing a horn at several scared people with the note "MORTIS DANSE", a column about "Devils + Demons", another about "Sirens, Witches, the possessed", a wooden pentacle, and a note that says "Woman in White" above a printout of the _Jericho Herald_ article on Constance's suicide.

Sam turned on another lamp, "Dad figured it out," He stated.

Dean turned to look at him, "What do you mean?" He asked.

Sam said, "He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white."

Dean looked at the photos of Constance's victims, "You sly dogs." He stated as he turned back to Sam, "All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"What does…" Myka began to ask when Dean looked at her.

"Destroys the ghost," He answered.

Sam looked at the group, "She might have another weakness."

Dean said, "Well, Dad would want to make sure."

Dean crossed the room to Sam, "He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?" He asked.

Sam nodded, "No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband."

Sam tapped the picture of Joseph Welch. The caption said he's thirty; the article dates to 1981, so he must be sixty-four.

Sam looked at his brother and friends, "If he's still alive." Went to look at something else.

Dean looked at the picture below the _Herald_ article, of a woman in a white dress, "All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up." He told them. As he started to walk away.

Sam turned around, "Hey, Dean?" He said,

Dean stopped turned back, "What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry." He apologized.

Dean held up a hand, "No chick-flick moments." He said.

Sam laughed and nodded, "All right. Jerk." He said.

Dean made a small smile, "Bitch." He returned as Dean went into the bathroom.

SAM noticed something and his smile disappeared, and crossed over for a closer look. A rosary hung in front of a large mirror, and stuck into the mirror frame is a photo of John sitting on the hood of the Impala, next to a Boy in a baseball cap who is presumably Dean and with a Younger boy, presumably Sam, on John's lap. Sam took the photo off the mirror and held it, smiling sadly.

"Is that your father?" Myka asked with a small smile.

Sam nodded, "Yeah." He said.

Myka looked at him in the eyes, "We'll find him." She said.

~SWH13~

That same day just later, Sam paced around holding his phone and sat on the bed. A voice message played as he listened to it, " _Hey, it's me it's about ten thirty Saturday night…"_ Jess' voice said as Dean came out of the bathroom.

Myka was on her own phone once again trying to get ahold of Dickinson while Pete just watched as he tried to take in what happened the night before.

Dean, clean again, came out of the bathroom and grabbed his jacket. He shrugged it on one shoulder as he crossed the room, "Hey, man. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?"

Sam nodded, "No," he said.

"No thanks," Myka replied nicely.

Dean looked at Pete, "Aframian's buying."

Pete nodded, "No thanks," he stated.

Dean had left the motel room a few minutes later, He put his jacket the rest of the way on as he crossed the parking lot. He looked over and saw a police car and the Motel Clerk talking to Deputy Jaffe and Deputy Hein. The clerk had pointed over at Dean.

Dean turned away and pulled out his cell phone.

Inside the motel room Sam was still sitting on the bed listening to messages. When the phone beeped Sam looked at it and pressed a button, then put it back to his ear. "What?" he asked

Outside, the Deputies were approaching Dean

Dean whispered into the phone, "Dude, five-oh, take off." He said.

Sam stood up and looked out the window, "What about you?" He asked.

Dean said, "Uh, they kinda spotted me. Go find Dad. Take the newbies with you," He said as he hung up the phone as the Deputies approached. He turned and grinned at them, "Problem, officers?" He asked.

Jaffe looked at him, "Where's your partner? And the other two?"

Dean looked at him, "Partner? What, what partners?"

Jaffe glanced over his shoulder and jerked his thumb towards the motel room. Hein headed over there. Dean fidgeted.

Sam saw Hein approaching and darts away from the window. He looked at Myka and Pete, "We gotta go. Now." He said

Jaffe looked at Dean, "So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. I bet those secret service agents are fake too. You got anything that's real?" He asked.

Dean grinned, "My boobs."

Hein slammed Dean over the hood of the cop car, "You have the right to remain silent…" he said.

 **Sheriff's Office**

Sherriff Pierce entered the room, carrying a box. He set the box on the table at which Dean sat. and he went around the table to face Dean from across it.

Sherriff Pierce looked at Dean, "So you want to give us your real name?" He asked.

Dean looked at him, "I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent."

Sherriff Peirce looked at him again, "I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here."

Dean looked at him, "We talkin', like, misdemeanor kind of trouble or, uh, squeal like a pig trouble?" He asked.

Sherriff Peirce said, "You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall." he said and Dean looked away, "Along with a whole lot of Satanic mumbo-jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect."

Dean looked back up at him, "That makes sense. Because when the first one went missing in '82 I was three."

Sheriff said, "I know you've got partners. One of 'em's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. One was a woman and another guy a little shorter than the other. So tell me. Dean." He paused as he tossed Dean a brown leather covered journal. "This has?" He asked. Dean stared at it. The Sherriff sat on the edge of the table. He flipped through the journal: it was filled with newspaper clippings, notes, and pictures, just like what was on the walls of John's motel room, "I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out—I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy." He said. As Dean leaned forward for a closer look. "But I found this, too." He said as he opened the journal to a page that read "DEAN 35-111", circled, with nothing else on that page. "Now. You're stayin' right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means." Dean stared down at the page, then looked up.

 **Welch House**

Sam, seen through the chain-link covering a grimy glass window, knocked on the door the window is in with Pete and Myka right behind him. An Old man opened it: it's recognizably Joseph Welch.

Sam looked at the guy, "Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?" He asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

Sam and Joseph were walking down the junk-filled driveway, Joseph was holding the photo Sam found on John's motel room mirror, "Yeah, he was older, but that's him." He said. As he handed the photo back to Sam. "He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter."

Sam said, "That's right. We're working on a story together."

Joseph said, "Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?"

Sam said, "About your wife Constance?"

Joseph said, "He asked me where she was buried."

Sam said, "And where is that again?"

Joseph said, "What, I gotta go through this twice?"

Sam said, "It's fact-checking. If you don't mind."

Joseph said, "In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge."

Sam said, "And why did you move?"

Joseph said, "I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died."

Sam stopped walking and Joseph stopped too, "Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?" He asked.

Joseph said, "No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known."

Sam said, "So you had a happy marriage?"

Joseph hesitated answering, "Definitely." He answered.

Sam said, "Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time."

Sam turned toward the Impala where Pete and Myka were talking to Artie on the Farnsworth. Joseph walked away. Sam waited a moment, then looked back up at Joseph, "Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?" He asked.

Joseph turned around, "A what?" He asked.

Sam said, "A woman in white. Or sometimes weeping woman?"

Joseph just looked, "It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really." Sam added.

Sam started back toward Joseph, "Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women." Sam stopped in front of Joseph. "You understand. But all share the same story."

Joseph said, "Boy, I don't care much for nonsense." And walked away but Sam followed,

"See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them." Sam stated.

Joseph stooped. "And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children." Joseph turned around, "Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again."

Joseph said, "You think...you think that has something to do with...Constance? You smartass!"

Sam said, "You tell me."

Joseph said, "I mean, maybe...maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!" his face shook, whether from anger or grief it's impossible to tell. After a long moment, he turned away. Sam sighed.

 **Sherriff's Office**

Dean was still at a table, "I don't know how many times I gotta tell you. It's my high school locker combo." He stated to the sheriff in the room.

Sherriff Peirce was still interrogating Dean over the "DEAN 35-111" page, "We gonna do this all night long?" He said.

A Deputy leaned into the room, "We just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road."

Sherriff turned to Dean, "You have to go to the bathroom?" He asked.

Dean nodded, "No."

Sherriff said, "Good." And handcuffed Dean to the table and left. Dean saw a paper clip poking out of the journal, pulled it out, and looked at it. Moments later, as the Sherriff and Deputy were gearing up to leave, he got out of the cuffs. Dean watched through the window in the door, ducked out of sight as the Deputy approached the door, and waited.

Dean climbed down the fire escape, carrying John's journal.

 **Highway**

Sam was driving the Impala, with Pete in the back and Myka in the front, when his phone rang. He pulled it out and answered it.

Dean was in a phone booth; apparently his phone was confiscated and he didn't take the time to steal it back, "Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal." He stated.

Sam rolled his eyes, "You're welcome." And grinned

Dean said, "Listen, we gotta talk."

Sam said, "Tell me about it. So the husband _was_ unfaithful. We _are_ dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop."

Dean said, "Sammy, would you shut up for a second?"

"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet." He muttered to himself.

Dean spoke up, "Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho."

Sam's eyes widened, "What? How do you know?" He asked.

Dean said, "I've got his journal."

Sam said, "He doesn't go anywhere without that thing."

Dean said, "Yeah, well, he did this time."

Sam said, "What's it say?"

Dean said, "Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going."

Sam said, "Coordinates. Where to?"

Dean said, "I'm not sure yet."

Sam said, "I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?"

Sam looked up and slammed on the brake, dropping the phone: Constance appeared on the road in front of him. The car went right through her as Sam brought it to a halt.

"Sam? Sam!" Dean said.

Inside the car, Sam breathed hard. Constance was sitting in the back seat. Suddenly Myka and Pete flew out of the car.

"Take me home." She ordered.

 **Highway**

"Take me home!" Constance repeated.

Sam nodded, "No."

Constance, glared and the doors locked themselves. Sam struggled to reopen them. The gas pedal pressed down and the car began to drive itself. Sam tried to steer, but Constance was doing that too. Sam continued to try to get the door open. In the back seat, Constance flickered.

~SWH13~

Myka was on the ground and tried to figure out how she was suddenly out of the car. She went and looked over at Pete who was lying there. She got up and saw the car take off, "Sam!" She yelled as she ran after it. "Pete." She said as she ran back and went to see if he was okay.

 **Breckenridge Road**

The car pulled up in front of Constance's house and stopped. The engine shut off and so did the lights. "Don't do this," Sam said.

Constance flickered her voice was sad, "I can never go home."

Sam said, "You're scared to go home." He looked back and Constance wasn't there. He glanced around and back and saw her in the shotgun seat. She climbed into his lap, shoving him back against the seat hard enough to recline the seat. Sam struggled, "Hold me. I'm so cold." She said,

Sam said, "You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been!"

Constance looked at him, "You will be. Just hold me." She kissed Sam as he continued to struggle, reaching for the keys. She pulled back and disappeared, a flash of something horrible behind her face as she vanished. Sam looked around for a moment, then yelled in pain and yanked his hoodie open. There are five new holes burned through the fabric, matching to Constance's fingers: she flickered in front of him, her hand reaching into his chest. A gunshot went off followed by a few more, shattering the window and startling Constance. Dean approached followed by Pete and Myka all still firing at her. She glared at them and vanished, then reappeared, and Dean kept firing until she disappeared again.

Sam managed to sit up and start the car, "I'm taking you home." He yelled and drove forward.

Dean stared after the car as Sam smashed through the side of the house. Dean, Pete and Myka hurried through the wreckage to the passenger side of the car, "Sam! Sam! You okay?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at him, "I think..."

Myka knelt down beside him, "Can you move?" She asked. "Are you hurt?" she asked again.

Sam nodded, "I can move. Help me." He said.

Dean leaned through the window to give Sam a hand just as Constance picked up a large framed photograph seen when she brought Troy here: the woman was Constance and the children were presumably hers.

Dean and Pete helped Sam out of the car, "There you go." Dean said. As he closed the car door. They looked around and see Constance; she looked up. She glared at them and threw the picture down. A bureau scooted towards Sam, Pete, Myka and Dean, pinning them against the car. The lights flickered; Constance looked around, scared. Water began to pour down the staircase. She went over to it. At the top were the boy and girl from the photograph. They held hands and speak at the same time.

"You've come home to us, Mommy."

She looked at them, distraught. Suddenly they were behind her; they embraced her tightly and she screamed, her image flickering. In a surge of energy, still screaming, She and the two kids melted into a puddle in the floor.

Sam, Pete and Dean shoved the bureau over and go look at the spot where Constance and her kids vanished.

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Dean stated.

Sam nodded. "That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them."

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy." Dean said as he slapped Sam on the chest where he was injured and walked away.

Sam laughed through the pain, "Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

Dean said, "Hey. Saved your ass." He leaned over to look at the car, "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?" He started as he turned around to face Sam. "I'll kill you," He said and Sam laughed.

 **Apartment**

After that long few days Pete and Myka decided to go with Dean and Sam to Sam's apartment. They pulled up in front of the apartment, Dean was frowning. Sam got out and leaned over to look through the window, "Call me if you find him?" He said and Dean nodded.

Sam looked at Pete and Myka as well, "And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?"

"Sounds great," Myka said.

Sam patted the car door twice and turned away. Dean leaned toward the passenger door, one arm going over the back of the seat.

"You guys make one hell of a team," Dean stated to Myka and Pete.

"We do don't we," She stated.

Pete looked as if he was going to get sick, "Oh no," He said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I got a vibe. We have to go back to the apartment," He said and Dean turned around.

 **Inside Sam's Apartment**

Sam had let himself in and everything was dark and quiet, "Jess?" he called throughout the apartment. He closed the door, "You home?" He asked. He noticed a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table, with a note that read "Missed you! Love you!", next to a _National Geographic_. Sam picked one up and ate it as he snuck into the bedroom, smiling. The shower was audibly running. Sam sat on the bed and shut his eyes, and flopped onto his back. Blood dripped onto Sam's forehead, one drop, then another; he flinched and opened his eyes. He gasped in horror: Jess was pinned to the ceiling, staring down at him and bleeding from the belly, "No!" He yelled just as she burst into flames and the fire spreaded across the ceiling.

Dean and Myka and Pete kicked the front door open, "Sam!" Dean yelled.

"Sam!" Myka yelled as well.

Sam rose one arm to shield his face, "Jess!" Sam yelled.

Dean and Pete come running into the bedroom, "Sam!" Dean yelled.

Dean looked up and saw Jess, "No! no!" Sam yelled again.

Dean and Pete grabbed Sam off the bed and bodily shoved him out the door, Sam struggled all the way.

Sam kept saying, "Jess! Jess! No!" as flames engulfed the apartment.

 **After the Fire**

A fire truck is parked outside the building, firemen and police keeping back gawkers. Dean looked on, then turned and walked back to his car. Sam was standing behind the open trunk, loading a shotgun. Dean looked at the trunk, then at Sam, whose face was set in a mask of desperate anger. Sam looked up, then sighs, nods, and tosses the shotgun into the trunk, "We got work to do." He said shutting the trunk.

 **South Dakota (Leena's bed and breakfast)**

The group managed to make it back to South Dakota after a few hours. The whole trip no one had said one word.

Myka was sitting in the dining room talking on her phone with Dickinson, "So here's the Deal. You have a choice." He said. "You can come back to DC or you can stay with your new assignment." He said.

"What's the catch," She asked.

"I only get you." He said. "Lattimer has to stay there."

"And if I stay what happens to Pete?" She asked.

"He still stays." He answered.

"How long do I have to think about it?" She asked

Dickinson looked over to his side and Mrs. Fredrick was there, "About the next three seconds," He said as Mrs. Fredrick was counting down.

 **Warehouse**

The football hit the warehouse wall and fell to the floor. Pete and Dean were out there when It happened. Pete picked it up and threw it.

"It'll be great working with you guys for a while," Dean told him. And they walked into the Warehouse.

 _A/N: And there ya go. That's it for episode one. It was difficult because I had to add in both pilots from both shows haha._

 _I'm going to be doing a little episode jumping to begin with…The next episode will be_ _ **Skin (From Supernatural)**_ _and_ _ **Claudia (From Warehouse 13)**_ _because I enjoyed those two episodes. Though they may not happen the way you think ha-ha. PLUS, I wanted to add in Claudia earlier than she was in Warehouse 13 because I loved her character. So she will be in it from here on out. Haha._


	2. Skin-Claudia

_Hey guys this is the next Chapter in the Supernatural Warehouse 13: Season One._

 _This is a combination of Claudia and Skin so I hope you like it._

 _ **Shapeshifters or other dimensions?**_

 **St. Louis**

It was night, "It's ok. It's ok." One of the cops told a woman who was bound and gagged on a chair. The girl pointed to the room across the hall, "In there! In there!" She said.

The S.W.A.T team moved to the other room. The man was there, trying to open a pair of doors leading to a balcony, "Freeze! Don't move! Drop the knife. Keep your hands where I can see 'em. Drop it! Hold it right there! Do it!" He ordered. The man turned around. It was Dean

 **Warehouse (twenty-four hours earlier)**

Artie was looking around trying to figure out why the computer system and everything at the warehouse was going haywire. Suddenly his Farnsworth went off. "Yeah?" He said into it as he opened it.

Pete pointed and said, "No more Zoo's, okay? From now on. If an artifact is at a Zoo we leave it there." He said.

Myka put her face up and said, "Monkey's spit. Did you know that? They spit..." She added.

"Guys," He said. "I have a lot to deal with here too," He said.

"Oh right," Pete replied. "Did you find out who's hacking into the warehouse?" He asked.

"I can't pin point the origin of the breach." Artie said. He put his hand up to show the little bit sign, "It's a little frustrating." He added.

"Artie, you look terrible," Myka said,

"Thank you very much." He said. He looked at Myka through the Farnsworth, "You still have some Monkey flabs in your hair," He stated.

"Look, Artie Myka is right. Get some rest." Pete said. "Okay?"

"Just get back here as soon as possible we have a lot to do." He said and shut off the Farnsworth.

Artie fell asleep a few moments after talking to them. Suddenly his hands were cuffed he woke up and saw a red haired woman standing in front of him, "How'd you get in here?" He asked her.

"I'm disappointed, Artie." The woman said. "I figured you'd have me totally clocked by now." She added.

"I don't-I don't- do I know you? What's going on?" He asked.

"oh," She said. "I'm hurt." She stated. "Well, it was a while ago. I was a lot younger, so were you." She added as she saw Artie lift his knee to hit something. "Looking for this? Dude, an alarm system? So not groovy." She stated. "Besides, this is you-and-me time right now. Yeah, it's funny. Years ago, I swear you said you were just a simple professor. I guess you left out the, uh, off-the-grid, Top-secret warehouse full of madcap." She said.

"Claudia." Artie said as he figured out who was standing before him. "Claudia Donovan." He said. "You're the breach." He stated.

"Knock, knock." She said.

"Yeah, uh, I'm sorry." Artie stated. "I really don't have time for games, And these cuffs, they're not gonna stop me." He explained.

"Oh, I know, but check this." She said as she hit a button and he was electrocuted. "It's supercharged cuffs, see? Designed it myself." She said as she shut it off. "You like?" She asked him.

"Well done." He stated.

"Thank you." She said. "Now Chill. I'm not in the mood." She said with a rasie in her voice.

"Kid, look, that was a long, long, long time ago, that stuff." He said.

"Time flies, professor." She argued. "It really does."

"I'm not responsible for Joshua's death,"" He said. "Claudia, look, just stop it right now Before you do something you regret." He argued.

"I regret? me? Oh, have you got it back-asswards." She said. "You're responsible for what happened. But, hey, it's all good. you know why? 'cause it's payback time for me and for Joshua. So let's go, Artie. Time to make good on your promise."

~SWH13~

Sam and Dean had met Pete and Myka at the Warehouse shortly after. They pulled up and everyone got out of their cars. "The doors open," Myka pointed out.

"Yeah it was opened when we got here," Sam said.

"That's not good," Pete said as he walked up to it.

Everyone entered the warehouse and looked around, "Artie would never leave his Farnsworth." Myka pointed out.

"Yeah." Pete said as he slowly back up, "If there were trouble, Artie would have triggered the,"

"Alarm?" Dean asked holding something up.

"Someone took Artie?" Pete asked.

 **Supernatural Warehouse 13**

 **Opening Credits**

"Damn it! I don't know what else to do." Myka explained as she went through the computer, "The cache is wiped, there's no tracks outside, And there's no clues in here." She ranted.

"Alright. Let's not panic," Sam said.

"All right, don't worry, okay? We'll figure it out somehow?" Pete said.

"Don't worry?" Myka repeated.

The Farnsworth rang and Myka opened it. "Could that be Artie?" She asked as she hit the answer button.

Mrs. Fredrick was on the other end of it, "I'm calling for Artie. You two are decidedly not he."

Pete said, "Mrs. Frederic, hi. Oh, look, we got some really bad news."

Myka spoke, "Look, Artie's gone. someone took him." She said.

"That doesn't happen." Mrs. Fredrick said. "Agents don't get taken out of the warehouse. Our security system is…" She paused when Dean held up the alarm thing. "Oh. I see." She added. "The person who's breached the security, He's taken Artie." She concluded.

"Yeah, any idea who this guy is?" Sam asked.

"None." Mrs. Fredrick answered.

"So can we put out an APB or alert the authorities?" Myka suggested.

"We are the authorities." Mrs. Fredrick stated. "What did you learn from the durational spectrometer?" She asked.

"The spectro…" Sam asked as he couldn't pronounce it.

"It shows the afterimages of anyone who's been in the room in the last five hours." Mrs. Fredrick explained.

"You kidding me? Yeah, that's, like, our favorite thing, With all the lights and so forth." Pete said.

"Once you've ID'd them, let me know. And stay put. I don't need five missing agents." Mrs. Fredric said.

"Oh, okay, but, Mrs. Frederic, look, if we have a lead, we could just…" Pete started.

"Consider yourself under lockdown." Mrs. Fredric said as she went off the Farnsworth.

~SWH13~

Sam was checking e-mails on his PalmPilot, "I'm checking my emails." He stated and tried to ignore everyone. He hadn't talked very much since the Jess incident a week ago.

Dean looked over at him curiously, "E-mails from who?" He asked.

Sam didn't even look up when he said, "From my friends at Stanford."

Dean looked at him, "You're kidding. You still keep in touch with your college buddies?" He asked.

"I still keep in touch with mine from time to time." Myka stated in Sam's defense.

Dean looked at the two, "Well, what exactly do you tell 'em? You know, about where you've been, what you've been doin'?" He asked mostly to Sam.

Sam said, "I tell 'em I'm on a road trip with my big brother. I tell 'em I needed some time off after Jess."

Dean said, "Oh, so you lie to 'em."

Sam said, "No. I just don't tell 'em…. everything."

Dean said, "Yeah, that's called lying. I mean, hey, man, I get it, tellin' the truth is far worse."

Sam looked at him, "So, what am I supposed to do, just cut everybody out of my life?" He asked a little harshly and Dean shrugged. "You're serious?" He asked.

Dean said, "Look, it sucks, but in a job like hunting, you can't get close to people, period." He stated.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Your kind of anti-social, you know that?" He said.

Dean said, "Yeah, whatever."

Sam continued to read his e-mails as Pete tried to figure out how to use the durational spectrometer. "God…." Sam said.

Dean and Myka both looked at him, "What?" They asked in unison.

Sam said, "In this e-mail from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine."

Dean grinned, "Is she hot?" He asked

Sam ignored him and turned to Myka and began to explain, "I went to school with her, and her brother, Zack. She says Zack's been charged with murder. He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case."

"Dude, what kind of people are you hangin' out with?" Dean joked but sounded serious.

Sam said, "No, man, I know Zack. He's no killer."

Dean said, "Well, maybe you know Zack as well as he knows you."

Sam said, "They're in St. Louis. We're goin'."

Dean chuckled, "Look, sorry 'bout your buddy, okay? But this does not sound like our kind of problem." He said.

"Maybe it's a warehouse problem," Myka said as she put a hand on Sam's shoulder for support.

Sam said, "It is our problem. They're my friends."

Dean looked at his GPS and typed in something, "St. Louis is four hundred miles behind us, Sam." He stated. They exchanged a look.

"Dean and I will go," Myka pointed out.

"But Mrs. Fredric said to stay here," Dean pointed out.

"And?" Myka said. "That was only if we found out who took Artie." She said. "I'll be in the car." She pointed out and left the Warehouse.

 **Claudia's place**

"I know this place." Artie stated as he and Claudia walked in. "It's a lab. it's Joshua's old lab." He pointed out.

"Come on." Claudia said and she pushed him, "Away from the door." She said.

"I'm fine right here." He said as he stayed put.

"Think so?" She asked as she pulled out a switch to electrocute Artie.

"Uh, or there, there is very good too." He said walking over to another part of the room. "You're doing this all wrong, Claudia. Brought me here in daylight, used my car. These are amateur moves, Claudia, and for what? What are you gonna do to me? You gonna kill me because a long, long time ago, your brother died in an accident? Come on." He asked.

"He's not dead." Claudia assured.

"Claudia? Claudia, it was a terrible, terrible accident, But we both witnessed it, and he's gone," Artie argued.

"No, no, no, no. He's not. he's stuck." She said.

"Listen to yourself." He stated.

"No, this isn't in my head! You're gonna see." She said as she went and locked the door.

 **Rebecca's house**

A few hours later found Myka and Dean in St. Louis. Myka was on the phone with Sam since he didn't come. Rebecca opened the door to find them approaching it. She said in a happy tone, "Oh my God, Sam friends!"

"Agent Berring," Myka said. "That is Sam's brother Dean."

Dean looked at her, "Sam got your e-mail. He decided to stay back though." He said.

Rebecca nodded, "I didn't think that he would come here. After what happened with Jess."

Dean stepped forward and extended his hand, "Dean. Older brother." He greeted.

She shook his hand, "Hi," She said.

Myka decided to speak at this point, "We're here to help. Whatever we can do." She said.

Rebecca nodded, "Come in." she said and they walked inside the house.

Dean had shut the door, "Nice place." He said as he looked around.

Rebecca said, "It's my parents'. I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I'm gonna stay until Zack's free." She explained.

Myka looked around, "Where are your parents?" She asked.

Rebecca looked at her with a genuine smile, "They live in Paris for half the year, so they're on their way home now for the trial." She said as they walked and entered the kitchen. "Do you guys want a beer or something?" She asked.

Myka nodded, "No thanks." She said.

Dean made a smile "Hey…" He said.

Myka looked at Dean and then back to Rebecca, "Tell us what happened, please?"

Rebecca nodded and continued to talk, "Well, um, Zack came home, and he found Emily tied to a chair. And she was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn't breathing." She explained as she started to cry. "So, he called 911, and the police—they showed up, and they arrested him. But, the thing is, the only way that Zack could've killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police—they have a video. It's from the security tape from across the street. And it shows Zack coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear, he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight."

Myka turned to Dean and said, "Maybe we should go look at the crime scene. Maybe an artifact is there or something," She said.

Dean nodded in agreement, "We could." He said.

Rebecca looked at the two, "Why? I mean, what could you do?" She asked.

Myka looked at her and pulled her badge out, "I'm secret service. I can get in. and uh…" She turned to Dean. "Dean's a cop." She fabricated.

Dean laughed and decided to go with the ruse, "Detective, actually." He corrected.

Rebecca looked at the two, "Really?" She asked and Dean nodded "Where?" She asked.

Dean had to come up with something on the spot, "Bisbee, Arizona. But I'm off-duty now."

Rebecca said, "You guys, it's so nice to offer, but I just—I don't know."

"Rebecca," Myka started. "We know Zack didn't do this. We have to find a way to prove he's innocent." She explained. "Do you remember if he came into contact with any strange objects lately?"

"Strange objects?" She asked. "None that I know of. But I'm going to go get the keys." She said as she walked away, down the hall.

Dean turned to Myka, "Oh, yeah, man, Sam's a real straight shooter with his friends." He stated. "I just don't think this is our kind of problem." He said. "hunter or warehouse problem."

Myka pulled out her Farnsworth, "Maybe we should call Mrs. Fredric to see if there is an artifact in the warehouse that can make you be in two places at once," She stated opening it.

"No," Dean said and took it from her. "Mrs. Fredric can't know we left the warehouse. Besides I have looked into less," He said and agreed to go.

 **Warehouse**

Pete and Sam were trying to figure out how to use the durational spectrometer.

"Be careful." Sam told him as Pete was trying to turn it on.

"Okay, okay." He said. "Your almost as bad as Myka," He stated. "Um, let's- let's open this baby up, see what she's got." He added. The spectrometer showed Myka and Dean leaving the ware house a few hours ago. "That's cool," He muttered.

"Wow." Sam said a little impressed.

"Okay." Pete said as he turned it off and tried to adjust the hour to go back.

"That is crazy." Sam said still in shock from it.

"All right." Pete said. He made the images in the thing move he turned it off and adjusted the knob thing again.

"Strange person with Artie," Pete stated.

Sam looked at the images, "Who is that?" He asked himself.

"I don't know." Pete replied.

"Who…" Sam said turning to Pete.

"Hold on." Pete replied.

"Who is that?" Sam asked.

"Hang on. I don't know. Hang on." He said.

"Do you have it?" Sam asked.

"Okay, yes. Here we go, here we go, here we go. Okay, there we go. And that's- Okay, that's weird. Did you see that?" Pete said.

Sam looked at the images closely, "Was he saying something? I think he was saying something. Does that thing zoom in?" He asked.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Pete replied.

"That's a trip." Pete repeated.

"It's-I can't." Sam said as he tried to make out what image Artie had said,

"Claudia Donovan." Pete finally said,

Sam looked at him with confused and narrowed eyes, "How did you…" he began to asked.

"My sister taught me how to read lips." He explained.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Uh, the deaf find it handy." Pete said and looked at him, "Okay, Claudia Donovan, where are you now?" He asked himself as he went over to the computer and typed her name into the search thing.

"Mrs. Frederic said we should stay here." Sam argued lightly.

"Really? I didn't hear that." Pete told him.

Sam nodded, "Neither did I." He agreed.

"Uh-oh, looks like she was institutionalized." Pete said.

"What if she's dangerous, Pete?" Sam asked.

"You of all people are asking that?" Pete asked.

 **Claudia's place**

"So, okay, this is what? This is poetic justice, bringing me back where it all started?" Artie asked Claudia and turned to look at her.

"No, we're here because it's strongest here. We need that if you're gonna bring Joshua back." She stated.

"Back?" He asked and glanced down. "You did a nice job on these, by the way." He said holding up his still cuffed hands. "What's conducting the charge? Is that a lithium filament? it's very fine craftsmanship." He stated.

"Dude, just shut it down." She said as she sat down. "Dude, can we not?" she asked.

"Claudia, you are- you are not well. All right. Joshua's death Was… He got the rules wrong, Claudia."

"Yeah, 'cause he got sloppy, didn't he, right? We both know why he did that, don't we, Artie?" she returned.

 **Zack's house**

Dean, Myka, and Rebecca parked the car and got out Rebecca turned to Dean, "You're sure this is okay?" She asked.

Dean nodded, "Yeah. I am an officer of the law." He continued as He, Myka and Rebecca walked into the house.

Inside the house Myka and Dean entered and looked around while Rebecca stayed on the porch steps. The furniture and walls of the house were smeared with blood.

Myka turned to her, "Do you wanna wait outside?" She asked kindly.

Rebecca nodded, "No. I wanna help." She replied as she ducked under the police tape and entered the house.

Dean turned to her, "Tell us what else the police said." He ordered lightly.

Rebecca tearfully said, "Well, there's no sign of a break-in. They say that Emily let her attacker in. The lawyers—they're already talking about plea bargain." She looked around the room, crying. "Oh, God…."

Myka looked at her, "If Zack didn't do this it means someone else did. Do you have any idea who?" She asked her.

Rebecca shook her head, then began to remember something, "Um, there was something, about a week before. Somebody broke in here and stole some clothes—Zack's clothes. The police—they don't think it's anything. I mean, we're not that far from downtown. Sometimes people get robbed."

Myka walked away while Dean moved to the open front door and saw the neighbor's dog, barking loudly. Rebecca came up behind him. "You know, that used to be the sweetest dog." She stated.

Dean looked at her, "What happened?" He asked.

Rebecca said, "He just changed."

"Do you remember when he changed?" Dean asked.

Rebecca nodded, "I guess around the time of the murder." Dean looked at her, then walked away.

Myka was in the hallway, looking at a framed picture of Sam, Zack, and Rebecca when Dean walked over to her, "So, the neighbor's dog went psycho right around the time Zack's girlfriend was killed." He stated.

"It could be a downside to an artifact," Myka suggested.

Dean nodded in agreement, "Maybe but animals can have a sharp sense of the paranormal. maybe Fido saw somethin'." He stated.

Myka looked at him, "So, you think maybe this is our kind of problem? Warehouse or Hunter?" She asked.

Dean said, "No. Probably not. But we should look at the security tape, you know, just to make sure."

"Excellent idea," Myka said.

Dean smiled, "Yeah." He said as Rebecca walked over to them. "So, the tape. The security footage—you think maybe your lawyers could get their hands on it, 'cause I just don't have that kind of jurisdiction." He stated. "And I don't think they will actually believe the secret service is here,"

Rebecca nodded, "I've already got it. I didn't wanna say something in front of the cop." Dean laughed, "I stole it off the lawyer's desk. I just had to see it for myself."

Dean said, "All right." And all three of them leave.

 **Psychiatric institution**

"Is Claudia in some kind of trouble with the secret service?" The woman asked who was at a desk.

Sam and Pete showed their badges to her. After the events of last week and the idea of staying at the warehouse Dean made a fake secret service badge for him and Sam. "In the four years that Claudia lived here, did she ever give you any problems?" Sam asked.

"No, not at all." The woman said. "She was very nice." She added.

"Well, what can you tell us about Claudia?" Pete asked.

"Well, I'm not one to gossip, but you might not know. She lost her parents when she was just a child. Poor thing. her brother raised her. Then a few years later, he passed too. Can you believe it? More bad luck than a turtle on his back. She went off to live with a foster family. Well, if you ask me, I think it all just finally hit her."

"And then six months ago, she checked herself into a psychiatric-care clinic." Pete said.

"You know about that?" The woman asked with wide eyes. "Of course you do. you're the government. You probably know what pills I take in the morning. Anyway, she keeps up on her rent."

"She checked herself out two months ago." Pete stated as he Sam and the Lady walked up the stairs. "Has she contacted you?" He asked.

"Well, no, I haven't seen her." The woman replied.

Pete looked at Sam and said, "She's got a home base somewhere."

"Did she ever stay with friends?" Sam now asked.

"I don't think so. She kept to herself. No boyfriends, no girlfriends. I'm very nonjudgmental. Here we are." The woman said as they approached Claudia's room.

"Thank you, Mrs. Richman. We'll just take a look around." Sam said.

"I guess I can trust the secret service." She replied and walked away.

Sam and Pete entered the room with Pete turning on the light. "Oh, boy." He said a she looked around the room. There were pictures and articles everywhere. Pete picked up a picture of Claudia and another man, "I'm guessing this is the brother." He said.

 **Rebecca's house**

In the living room Dean, Myka and Rebecca were watching the security footage. "Here he comes," Rebecca pointed out and the tape showed Zack entering his house.

Dean however noticed the timestamp, "22:04, that's just after ten. You said time of death was about 10:30." He pointed out.

Rebecca turned to him, "Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He says the tape's authentic. It wasn't tampered with." She said.

Myka seemed to have notice something on the tape, "Hey, Rebecca," She said and Rebecca turned to her, "I'd like to take a beer now. If that's okay." She said.

Rebecca nodded, "Oh, sure." She said as she got up and went to the kitchen.

Dean walked over to Myka, "What is it?" He asked.

Myka pointed to the screen and said, "Check this out." She rewinded the tape, then replayed it. One of the frames showed Zack looking directly at the camera. His eyes were silver. Myka paused the tape,

Dean looked at her, "Well, maybe it's just a camera flare." He stated.

Myka nodded, "That's not like any camera flare I've ever seen." She said. "You know; a lot of cultures believe that a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul…right?" She looked at him for confirmation

Dean nodded, "Right. Okay go on," He said.

Myka looked at him, "Remember that dog that was freaking out? Maybe he saw this thing. Maybe this is some kind of dark double of Zack's, something that looks like him but isn't him." She said.

Dean looked at her rather impressed of her knowledge after just a week, "Sam's been doing well with talking to you about hunting hasn't he?" He asked. And then looked at the screen, "Like a Doppelganger."

Myka nodded, "Yeah. It'd sure explain how he was two places at once. And we didn't see any artifacts at the house," She said.

 **Claudia's lab place**

"Uh, I don't want to sound like a broken record, but what makes you think that Joshua's still alive?" Artie asked.

"Cause dead people don't visit, Einstein." Claudia said.

"Oh, he-he visits you?" He asked.

"Yeah, a lot lately." She said.

"Your brother Joshua visits you, and he tells you he's not dead?" Artie clarified.

"Yes. I'm not appreciating the snark, by the way." She said. "Rheticus was right, you know? His theories?" Claudia told him.

Artie tried to stop her, "no, no." He said but she ignored him.

"Joshua was right too. he was this close to proving it." She told him and made a space between her finger and her thumb.

"No, Rheticus' experiments were never re-created. Never. he was nuts! Joshua's gone." Artie said.

"You are gonna be so put down when he gets here." Claudia stated.

"Yeah? well, you know, I'll take my chances." He said.

"God. It's about the minerals, professor, The minerals in the metal. That's what should have made it all work." She argued.

"Sure." Artie nodded. "You know what I'm sensing here? That this is kind of a private chat. Some brother-sister thing. What do you need me for?" He asked.

"Because I took it as far as I could, and now I need you to help me bring him home. You made me a promise." She said.

"Something's wrong." Artie realized.

"That's what I've been saying, you fossil." Claudia said. "God." She muttered.

"something's wrong." Artie repeated.

"That been happening a lot?" Claudia asked him.

"What?" He asked.

"You went back." She pointed out.

"N-no." He stated.

"I have the visions too. We're mad connected, Artie. The difference between us is I-I-I didn't ignore them." She said as lightning suddenly went off in the room.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking around. He heard Claudia trying to breathe, "What's the matter with you, Claudia?" He asked.

"It usually happens just before." She said.

"Just before what?" He asked.

"You're gonna want to sit down for this. He's here."

Suddenly Joshua appeared in a yellowish light and floated around the room "What is that? what is happening?" Artie asked. Claudia had yelled her brothers name "Joshua?" Artie asked. "Joshua!" He screamed. And Joshua disappeared.

"Told you." Claudia said as Artie looked at her.

 **Zack's house**

Dean and Myka parked their car behind the house and got out, "Alright, so what are we doin' here at 5:30 in the morning?" Dean asked. It was obvious they had been up all night looking at the video footage.

Myka looked at him, "I realized something. The videotape shows the killer going in, but not coming out." She said.

Dean said, "So, he came out the back door?" he asked as he leaned against the hood of his car.

Myka nodded in agreement, "Right. So, there should be a trail to follow. A trail the police would never pursue." She pointed out.

Dean looked around, "'Cause they think the killer never left. And they caught Sam's friend Zack inside. I still don't know what we're doin' here at 5:30 in the morning." He stated. Myka looked around the outside of the building, and noticed blood smeared on a nearby telephone pole.

"Blood. Somebody came this way." She said.

Dean said, "Yeah, but the trail ends. I don't see anything over here." An ambulance drove past them, and they exchanged a look.

 **Commercial Break**

 **Claudia's Lab place**

"What the hell was that?" Artie asked. "It wasn't a ghost," He muttered to himself. "I don't-I-I don't understand what just happened. What's going on? I mean, what the hell was that?" He asked.

"That was Joshua." Claudia told him with a smile.

Artie nodded, "No," He said.

"Yeah." Claudia said. "You saw it too. I'm not crazy."

"Yes." Artie said as he closed his eyes, "Yes, I sa-I-I saw Joshua. How?" He asked.

"Because he's not dead." Claudia said. "Now you know it too. help me bring him back."

"Well, I-I-I wouldn't know where to start." He pointed out.

"Well, I've got everything here." She admitted "The Feldkirch minerals, equipment for an electric field."

"Claudia, did you try to re-create Joshua's experiment on your own?" He asked.

"Oh, you're such a creaker. Yeah, of course I did." She admitted. "The question is, why didn't you?"

 **Claudia's room**

Sam and Pete were in the Claudia's room and going through things, "So far, none of this stuff is telling me Where Claudia might have taken Artie. Are you finding anything?" Pete asked.

"For a kid, she seems pretty focused on the 16th century." He stated. "She's definitely a thinker."

Pete looked at something hanging off of a line, "Always dangerous." He stated.

"Rheticus." Sam said as he pulled out a book.

"Rheti-who?" Pete asked.

"He was a, uh, mathematician and mapmaker, A student of Copernicus." He said. "I took a history at Stanford, Pete," He stated as he saw Pete looking at him.

"Right. why go to the prom?" Pete said.

"Of course you did." Sam returned lightly.

"Yeah, three times in one night." Pete said. "It's a long story."

"I bet it is." Sam said. "Well, it looks like our girl genius Took something with her." Sam said as a book was missing.

 **Claudia's lab**

Artie ran after Claudia, "Just- you know, just to clarify, you decided to re-create a clearly dangerous, Potentially deadly experiment?" He asked.

"Oh, sure. it sounds bad when you say it like that." She muttered.

"Claudia, these are very real forces That you're playing with here. And if you stop to think..." He started but she cut him off.

"Chill out, obi-wan, okay? I'm trying to save my brother's life here. I really hope that we are trying to save it together." She said and stopped walking to look at him. "Look, I've spent the last two years of my life trying to figure out what happened to Joshua. And when I reached the end of what I could do, I just kind of sort of took a peek at your research." She added as she looked at him.

"W-what? you took a peek? You hacked into highly classified government files." He asked with a stern look.

"Ooh, I'm all puckered. You know, imagine my surprise when I discovered that you had done nothing to help him. In 12 years, nada." She said.

"I thought he was dead." Arte admitted.

"Oops. wrong. Now you can help." She stated. "Don't tell me you don't want to. I know you have guilt." She said walking behind him.

He turned around and looked at her, "Hey." He said. "Hey, look at me! I don't." He admitted.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, professor." She stated as she nearly tripped over something.

"Hey, you all right?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said. "lay off." She ordered.

"Oh, yeah, you're fine. yeah, sure. The nosebleed is, what, just for fun?" He asked.

Claudia put her hand to her nose and said, "Oh, damn it." I've been jamming for answers. I'm just a little burned out." She admitted.

"Yeah, and then I'm just gonna guess That it's getting a little worse?" He said.

"Uh, o-okay. It's, like, three or four times a week now. But it's just stress." She said. "I mean, you get stressed, you get the flu. Everybody knows that." She added.

"It's not the flu, dummy." Artie said. "You're so close to this, You can't see that it's your connection to the experiment That's making you sick."

Claudia nodded, "No, please." She said. "It's-it's just- it's…"

"It's just Yeah. Rheticus was attempting human teleportation, So was Joshua. It's beyond dangerous. Look, it'll be A little easier for me to see what you've got If you took off the cuffs." Artie said to her holding them up to her.

 **House**

Where ever Dean and Myka went they observed the scene. An Asian man was handcuffed and was stepping into a police car. Dean walked up to a nearby woman, "What happened?" He asked as Myka joined up with him.

The woman nodded, "He tried to kill his wife. Tied her up and beat her."

Myka looked at the woman, "Really?" She asked.

The woman nodded again, "I used to see him going to work in the morning. He'd wave, say hello. He seemed like such a nice guy." She said as they watched the man get taken away.

Later that day Myka was on the side of the house, looking around. She looked inside two garbage cans but found nothing. She moved to the front of the house, where Dean walked up behind her. "Hey," He said. And she turned around. "Remember when I said this wasn't our kind of problem?" he asked.

Myka nodded, "Yeah." She said.

Dean looked at her, "Definitely our kind of problem."

Myka looked at him, "Warehouse problem or hunter problem? What'd you find out?" She asked.

Dean nodded, "Hunter problem. Anyway, Well, I just talked to the patrolman who was first on the scene, heard this guy, Alex's story. Apparently the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked." He explained.

Myka said, "So, he was two places at once."

Dean nodded, "Exactly. Then he sees himself in the house, police think he's a nutjob." he added.

Myka said, "Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in exactly the same way." She looked around. "It just doesn't make sense."

Dean shrugged, "Could be the same thing doin' it, too." He suggested.

Myka thought for a moment, "Shapeshifter?" She asked and Dean shrugged. "Something that can make itself look like anyone?" She asked.

Dean looked at her, "Every culture in the world has a shapeshifter lore. You know, legends of creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men." He explained.

Myka nodded, "Right. I read about it once. skin walkers, werewolves. That kind of stuff?" She asked.

Dean nodded, "We've got two attacks within blocks of each other. I'm guessin' we've got a shapeshifter prowlin' the neighborhood."

Myka said, "Let me ask you this—in all this shapeshifter lore, can any of them fly?" She asked.

Dean nodded, "Not that I know of." He admitted.

Myka said, "I picked up a trail here. Someone ran out the back of this building and headed off this way."

Dean looked at her after surveying the trail, "Just like Sam's friend's house." He said.

Myka nodded, "Yeah. And, just like at Zack's house, the trail suddenly ends. I mean, whatever it is just disappeared." She said.

Dean said, "Well, there's another way to go—down." And pointed down. They looked down and noticed a manhole.

 **Sewer**

Dean and Myka climbed down the manhole and looked around, "I bet this runs right by Zack's house, too. The shapeshifter could be using the sewer system to get around." Myka pointed out.

Dean looked at her with an impressed smile and said, "You know, you're getting pretty good at this." He said. "I think you're right. Look at this." He added. They bend down and examined a pile of blood and skin on the ground. They were both disgusted.

Myka had put her hand over her mouth and looked away, "Is this from his victims?" She asked.

Dean took out a pocketknife and held up some of the skin, "You know, I just had a sick thought. When the shapeshifter changes shape—maybe it sheds."

"Yuck," Myka said. "That is really sick." She added as Dean put the bloody pile back on the ground.

~SWH13~

Dean and Myka had made it back to the impala and Dean opened the trunk and took out some weapons, "Well, one thing I learned from my Dad, is that no matter what kind of shapeshifter it is, there's one sure way to kill it." He explained to her.

"Which is?" She asked.

"Silver bullet to the heart." Dean added. Just as the Farnsworth went off.

"I'll get that." She said. And opened it "Yeah?" She said as Sam and Pete were shown on the other end.

"Hey, we found out who took Artie. Claudia Donavon." Pete said. "How are things there?" He asked.

"Just fine," Myka lied. "Just a little misunderstanding with the police," She continued. "But we gotta go," She said and closed the Farnsworth hanging up on them.

Dean looked at her and said, "I hate to say it, but that's exactly what I'm talkin' about. You lie to your friends because if they knew the real you, they'd be freaked. It's just—it'd be easier if…" He started.

Myka said, "Hunting is more your thing and I'm just in for the ride. Let's go kill this thing," She said as she grabbed a gun.

Dean grabbed her arm and looked into her eyes, "Hey, Myks, like it or not, we are not like other people. But I'll tell you one thing. This whole gig—it ain't without perks." He admitted and held up a gun. Myka took it and put it in the back of his jeans and then they walked away.

 **Claudia's place**

Sam had read a book when Pete interrupted his thoughts, "Hey." He said "What is that?" He asked.

"Nothing." Sam answered. "Um. Nothing. it's not important." He added as he looked down into another book, "Hey." He said.

"Hmm?" Pete asked.

"Um, a compass. Rheticus claimed he owned it, only no one ever saw it. It says here it probably never existed. It's just Folklore." Sam explained not looking away from the page.

"Okay, now, is it just me, Or does that sound all artifact-y?" Pete asked.

 **Claudia's lab place**

"Well, you've got the Feldkirch minerals, and you're using an electrical field, But what about the rest?" Artie asked her and she turned around, "The compass, it disappeared with Joshua." He pointed out. "My question is, what are you using instead of the compass?" He asked.

"Aren't the minerals enough?" She asked.

"uh-uh." He muttered and shook his head.

"It's the same as the metal in the compass. It's the same thing." She argued.

"uh-uh." Artie nodded again. "You can't just replace an artifact with, you know, something else. There's always an "x" factor." He stated.

Claudia looked around frustrated, "Okay, which is maybe why I need your help," She pointed out.

"Which is why you shouldn't have done this at all." Artie said. "I'm shutting you down." He said and stood up from his chair he was sitting in.

"No, hey, hey!" Claudia yelled as she ran towards him, "You said you were gonna help me." She argued.

"What I said was I would look, Which I now have." He corrected. "And believe me, shutting you down That is helping you."

"Okay, fine." She muttered. "you know what? Fine. just do it. just shut me down. You abandoned him once. why shouldn't you do it again?" She argued.

"It isn't like that." Artie argued back.

"Oh, no, it's exactly like that! Joshua and me on our own again." She stated. "It's a good thing I'm used to it."

Artie turned to face her, "I know that it hasn't been easy." He said.

"No. No it hasn't been easy," She muttered. "He was all I had after our parents died, and then he was gone too." She said. "He spent his fun years Sewing girl scout patches and teaching me how to fold an omelet and then reading Maria Looney on the red planet to me every night." She stopped as she almost started to cry. "He was a genius who put his life on hold for me." She said.

"None of that's your fault." He argued lightly.

"I opened a door to wherever he is, And now he's in pain. You saw his face. That is my fault! me! I'm the epic fail." She argued.

"Claudia, it is making you sick." Artie stated.

"I owe him! And so do you, and we're running out of time." She replied. "Damn it, Artie! Help me save Joshua." She asked.

 **Claudia's place**

Pete and Sam walked down the stairs as Pete's phone began to rang, "It's a pay phone." He told Sam.

"What?" Sam replied.

"Lattimer." Pete stated into the phone as it was put to his ear.

"Pete, how are you? how you doing? I tried calling Dean and Myka but they didn't answer." Artie said.

"Artie! Artie, hey, man. Are you all right?" Pete asked as Sam jumped at Arties name.

"ask him where he is." Sam ordered in a whisper.

"Oh, yeah. no, I'm—I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm just here with an old friend, that's all." Artie said on the other end.

"Claudia Donovan." Pete stated into the phone.

"Very good." Artie mumbled. "You read my lips using The durational spectrometer, didn't you?" He asked.

"Where is he? where-wait. He probably doesn't know." Sam stated.

"right, right." Pete said back to Sam and then spoke into the phone again, "Artie, do you hear anything like a freeway, machinery?" Pete began to ask.

"Train whistles." Sam said. "ask him if he hears any train whistles."

"Guys, hey, hey! Look, uh, the truth is that I'm helping her, all right?" Artie stated.

"You're helping her?" Pete repeated.

Sam's eyes went wide, "He's helping her?" Sam took Pete's phomne and put it up to his own ear, "You're- you're helping her, Artie?" He asked impatiently.

"I figured that you'd be halfway towards finding us, but you can stop now." Artie said. "Did you hear me? you can stop." He repeated.

"No, Artie, she's been under observation at a psychiatric facility, all right?" Sam told him.

"Oh, I-I-I had no- Poor kid. I didn't know." Artie said sympathetically.

"No." Sam said with a little anger in his eyes, "no, not poor kid. Poor Artie. she's obsessed with you. She's obsessed with the warehouse, And I'm not letting you stay with her." Sam said.

"What? you're not letting me? That's really cute, Sam." Artie said.

"Cute?" Sam asked. "Cute!?" He repeated. "I am not trying to be cute." He replied.

"She's cute?" Pete asked.

Sam ignored, "does she have a gun on you?" He asked.

"Okay, look, these kids' lives were messed up by- They're in trouble. I can help. That's all you need to know." He replied before hanging up the phone.

"Well, let us come and help you." Sam said before he hung up.

"No, no, no, no! We have everything we need to make this work, And I'm telling you I'm fine." He said and hung up this time.

"Well, Artie, wait, wait, Artie, Artie…" Sam talked until he heard the dial tone, "He hung up." He said slamming the phone into Pete's chest. "Now let's just get back to the warehouse before Fredric finds out we're gone," He ordered and walked away.

 **Sewe** r

Myka and Dean looked around the sewer again, this time with flashlights and guns in their hands, "I think we're close to its lair." Dean stated.

Myka looked at him, "Why do you say that?" She asked.

"Because there's another puke-inducing pile next to your face." Dean replied.

Myka turned and saw another pile of blood and skin on a nearby pipe, "Oh, God!" She exclaimed in a disgusted matter.

They looked around the area and saw a pile of clothes in a corner, "Looks like it's lived here for a while." Dean said.

Myka looked at the clothes and then turned to Dean, "Who knows how many murders he's gotten away with?" She stated as She turned and saw the shapeshifter, still in the form of the Asian man, standing behind Dean. "Dean! Behind you!" She yelled.

Dean turned and got punched by the shapeshifter and He fell to the ground, and the shapeshifter ran away. Myka shot after it a few times but missed. She moved over to Dean, "Get the son of a bitch!" Dean yelled. And She and Dean ran away, following the shapeshifter.

~SWH13~

Back on the Street the shapeshifter came out of the manhole and ran away. Seconds later, Myka and Den came out and looked around, "We should split up," Myka suggested.

Dean nodded in reluctant agreement, "All right, I'll meet you on the other side, He said.

Myka nodded, "Okay," She said and they both walked away in sepreate directions.

~SWH13~

Dean had gone into an alley and looked around, with his gun drawn and Passersby turned away, frightened.

~SWH13~

Myka walked down a street also searching, while keeping her gun inside her jacket.

~SWH13~

Back in the alley Dean was still looking frantically.

~SWH13~

Myka had been waiting a few moments later on a street corner and Dean came up behind her. "Hey." He said and she turned around, "Anything?" He asked.

Myka nodded, "No. He's gone." She replied.

Dean said, "All right, let's get back to the car." Myka crossed the street. And Dean had stopped, waiting for a passing car to drive by. As the car passed, Dean's eyes momentarily glowed silver.

Dean and Myka stopped at the impala, "You think he found another way underground?" Myka asked.

'Dean' nodded, "Yeah, probably. You got the keys?" He asked.

Myka stopped to think before she turned around, "Hey, didn't Sam tell me that your Dad once faced a shapeshifter in San Antonio?" She asked.

'Dean' looked at her, "Oh, that was Austin. It turned out not to be a shapeshifter, it was a thought form. A psychic projection, Sam doesn't know what he is talking about," He said.

Myka looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Oh, right. Here ya go." She said and threw 'Dean' the keys and walked away. 'Dean' opened the trunk and observed all the weapons and laughed. "Don't move!" Myka said. 'Dean' turned and saw Myka pointing the gun at him. "What have you done with him?" She asked.

'Dean looked at her, "Lady, chill. It's me, all right?" He said.

Myka nodded, "No, I don't think so. I'm not stupid, Where's my partner?" She asked.

'Dean' looked at her, "You're about to shoot him." He answered. "Myka, calm down." He ordered.

Myka narrowed her eyes, "You caught those keys with your left however, your shoulder was hurt." She stated while she kept the gun pointed at him.

'Dean' looked at her, "Yeah, it's better. What do you want me to do, cry?" He asked.

Myka looked at him, "You're not my partner," She stated.

'Dean' looked at her, "Why don't you pull the trigger, then? Hm? 'Cause you're not sure." He pointed out. "Lady, you know me." He said.

Myka nodded, "Not very well." She said. 'Dean' paused before hitting Myka twice with a crowbar. She fell to the ground.

 **Warehouse**

Pete and Sam had gotten back to the warehouse and Sam was now looking at the Farnsworth, "Seriously, you know? If Mrs. Frederic can call us, we should be able to call her." He stated.

"Is there a star 69 on this thing?" Pete asked.

"Star 69 wasn't invented when that was made." Sam stated.

"No, this wasn't invented when this was made." Pete replied.

"Why doesn't Artie want us to help him, Pete? What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Fredric's voice said causing the two to jump, "What's going on indeed." She asked.

Pete looked at Sam, "Man, I really hate that." He stated.

Mrs. Fredric walked slowly toward them, "I believe I told you to stay put." She reminded.

"No. No, I-I know." Pete started. "Um, it's just that we were going to…"

Sam interrupted him and looked at Mrs. Fredric, "You know, it would be nice if we could contact you. We had a lead. We decided to follow it." He said in a rather raised voice.

"Don't-don't make her angry." Pete warned.

"What kind of lead?" She asked.

"Well, uh, Artie is-is with, uh, Claudia Donovan." Pete answered.

"Voluntarily." Sam confirmed. He looked at her and then asked, "Do you know where they are?"

"It's possible." She nodded. "But we've got bigger fish. You need to get down to the warehouse floor. Find the San Anselmo grid on the larkspur shelf, Number 1021, Section 40594904." Mrs. Fredric ordered lightly and Pete had it written down on a piece of paper.

"Wait, we have a right to know where Artie…" Sam started.

"Mr. Winchester, your right extends exactly as far as I say it does." She warned. "If Artie is working with Claudia, He may be trying to re-create her brother's experiment."

"And that's bad?" Pete asked.

"Where do you work?" She replied.

"Right." He said.

"The Rheticus compass." Sam repeated.

"Yes. His experiments were successful. That's why he didn't disappear into thin air." She explained.

"And Joshua did." Pete said as he pointed a pen at her for confirmation.

"Yes, something went awry." Mrs. Fredric stated. "You have to glean how Joshua went wrong 12 years ago." She said.

"I still don't understand why you don't tell us…" Sam started.

"What? tell you where he is?" Mrs. Fredric asked and looked directly at him. "If you run after Artie Governed solely by your affection for him, you won't be helping him." She explained.

"I don't think it's a bad thing to care about Artie." Sam stated.

"He needs information, not emotion. You go empty-handed, the experiment ends up just as it did before. You're merely two more lost bodies." She said.

"Thank you." Pete stated rather quietly.

"Where are Ms. Berring and the other Winchester?" She asked as she noticed they weren't there.

"Following a lead in St. Louis," Sam replied and she just nodded. "So what are we looking for on-on the San Anselmo grid?" Sam now asked.

"I'm not certain." Mrs. Fredric replied. "But every artifact in this warehouse Is an extension of a person. Understand Rheticus, understand the compass. And for the record, I care a great deal What happens to Artie." She explained and headed for the door.

"Glean." Pete mocked as if he was a child, "Ms. Fancy." He said and Sam laughed.

 **St. Louis** **Unknown locatio** n

Myka woke up in a dingy, dusty room. Her neck and hands were bound to a wooden post. The shapeshifter walked over to her and backhanded him.

Myka groaned, "Where is he? Where's Dean?" She asked.

'Dean' looked at her, "I wouldn't worry about him. I'd worry about you." He said.

"Where is he?" She asked again.

'Dean' looked at her again, "You don't really wanna know." He said followed by a chuckle, "I swear, the more I learn about him and his family—I thought I came from a bad background."

Myka looked at him curiously, "What do you mean, learn?" She asked.

The shapeshifter stopped and grabbed his head in pain and grimaced. Myka looked at the shapeshifter, confused. The shapeshifter relaxed and looks at her, "He's sure got issues with his brother. He got to go to college. He had to stay home. I mean, I had to stay home. With Dad. Sam didn't think I had dreams of my own? But Dad needed me. Where the hell was he?" He asked.

Myka rolled her eyes in irritation, "Where is my Partner?" She asked.

The shapeshifter leaned in close to Myka, "I am your partner. See, deep down, I'm just jealous. Sam got friends. I have you." He said. "Sam could have a life." He added. "Me? I know I'm a freak. And sooner or later, everybody's gonna leave me." He mentioned as he backed away

Myka nodded her head in anger, "What are you talkin' about?"

The shapeshifter said, "Sam left. Hell, I did everything Dad asked me to, and he ditched me, too. No explanation, nothin', just poof. Left me with Sam's sorry ass and know I have to watch out for two more. But, still, this life? It's not without its perks." He said and laughed. "I meet the nicest people. Like little Becky. You know, Dean would bang her if he had the chance. Let's see what happens." He added and smiled and covered Myka with a sheet.

 **Rebecca's House**

There was a knock at the door, and Rebecca went downstairs to open it. It was the shapeshifter, still in the form of Dean, "Oh. Hi." She muttered.

'Dean' looked at her and said, "I know what you're gonna say."

She narrowed her eyes, "Oh, you do?" she asked.

'Dean' Nodded, "Well, no, not exactly. But I can take a guess. Get off my porch?" He asked and she laughed.

"That's about right." She said.

'Dean' said, "I admit it, we lied. Thought I'd try to explain myself. Sam called and told me not to come, but, you know, I thought, what the hell, I have to try." He smiled

~SWH13~

 **Unknown location**

Myka was trying to get out of her ropes but failed, "Damn it." She cursed. She heard movement in another area of the room, and he heard someone coughing.

The real Dean's voice penetrated the air, "That better be you, Myka, and not that freak of nature." He said and she laughed.

"Yeah, it's me." Myka said. Dean managed to uncover himself from the sheet and started to undo his ropes. "He went to Rebecca's, lookin' like you." She replied.

Dean nodded, "Well, he's not stupid. He picked the handsome one." And then winked at her when she gave him a confused look, then continued to work through his ropes.

 **Claudia's Place**

"You're lucky that I have an emergency travel kit in the trunk of my car." Artie told Claudia as he opened up the kit.

"Well, 'serendipity' is my stripper name." She joked.

"Okay, so without the compass, What I'm hoping is that some of these will be able to help us get a much, much stronger electrical charge than what you were able to get using conventional means." Artie explained. "Now, to electrify the Feldkirch minerals to a higher frequency Ben Franklin's lightning rod."

Claudia looked at the rod as Artie put brought it out, "I thought his thing was a key." She stated.

"Oh, no, no, no. everybody fixates on the key." He answered. "No, no, please. this is much, much better. Trust me." He added.

"Well, um, what about…" She began to ask as she went to touch something.

"Ah! That's terrifying. Uh, listen, um, I heard about the psych ward. I had no idea. I'm sorry." He said.

"Yeah, well…"She said as she grabbed a journal from his kit, "Hey. it's his journal. Take a look." She said and handed it to him.

"Joshua's?" Artie asked.

"Mm-hmm." She replied.

"Okay," Artie said and looked at it. See, this is- that's the rubbing at the edge…"

 **Warehouse**

"'Useless'." Pete stated as he threw something down, "Useless. Useless. Useless. I'm guessing Artie thought these things were useless." He stated over to Sam. "I mean, they're all Rheticus gadgets, But none of them tripped Artie's trigger."

"Okay, so Joshua had to follow all these rules to try and make the compass work, right?" Sam asked. "The kid even figured out This complicated differential equation. He was a genius." He added as he looked over a book.

"Yeah, and the compass still didn't work." Pete replied.

Sam looked at the page, "Well, it half worked." He admitted.

"Ooh." Pete said as he grabbed an artifact, "

"What is that?" Sam asked. "It's en-it's engraved with the-the letter "t." He said as he took it and looked it over.

"T." Pete asked, "why not an 'r' and why 't'?" He asked

"I don't know what it means." Sam said. "Okay, look, Artie's notes said that Rheticus' work Often expressed a need for order. So what did Joshua miss? I mean, maybe he translated something wrong, or…"

"I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. maybe." Pete replied as he picked up another artifact.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Rules and order, right?" Pete asked him.

"Right." Sam clarified.

"Okay, well, after spending the last couple of months with someone who also likes those things- Uh, you know, crosswords, puzzles." Pete explained.

"I like puzzles." Sam admitted. "So?" He said.

"So, so did Rehticus." Pete revealed as he took the top part of the artifact off. "

"A secret panel." Sam stated as he looked at it.

 **Claudia' lab**

"I'm increasing the power of the electrical field here by about 17 times where you had it, so you might want to stand back." Artie said as he worked on the experiment.

"Yeah, standing isn't really an option right now." She stated as she was on the floor.

"You all right?" He asked.

"Oh, super." She muttered

"What?" Artie replied.

"Artie, he's almost here." She said.

"I know." He stated.

The wind picked up inside the lab, "I started having the dreams two years ago. It's what got me started on all this." Claudia said. "It's because we were both here."

Artie looked at her, "Hang in there, kid! This should be a good first run! May be able to slow him down with this one!" He shouted over the wind.

"Yeah, got it." She said. "hold-hold on." She added.

"Claudia." Artie called out. "Claudia! Claudia! Claudia! Claudia. Claudia." And ran over to see if she was okay. As Joshua entered the room and Artie looked up at him.

 **St. Louis Rebecca's house**

In the living room Rebecca and 'Dean' were sitting in front of the fireplace, "So, you're saying that there's something out there that made itself look like my brother." She asked.

'Dean' nodded, "Mmhmm."

Rebecca looked at him, "What'd you call it?" She asked.

'Dean' looked at her, "A shapeshifter." He stated. Rebecca laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, maybe we're crazy. But what if we're not? I mean, look, you said it yourself that Zack was in two places at once. Now, tell me how that can happen." He said.

Rebecca looked at him, "Okay, so, this thing—it can make itself look like anybody?" She asked.

'Dean' nodded, "That's right."

Rebecca chuckled and then looked back at him, "Well, what is it, like a genetic freak?" She asked.

'Dean' laughed, "Maybe. Evolution is about mutation, right? So, maybe this thing was born human but was different. Hideous and hated. Until he learned to become someone else." He said as Rebecca looked around, uncomfortable. 'Dean's' eyes glinted silver, and he smiled

 **Unknown location (St. Louis)**

Dean and Myka were still working their way out of their ropes, "Yeah, that's the thing. He didn't just look like you, he was you. Or he was becoming you." Myka explained.

Dean finally worked his way out of the ropes, "What do you mean?" He asked with a voice of confusion.

Myka shrugged, "I don't know, it was like he was downloading your thoughts and memories." She stated.

Dean looked over at her, "You mean, like the Vulcan mind meld?" He asked.

Myka nodded, "Yes. Exactly like that. I mean, maybe that's why he doesn't just kill us." She offered.

Dean got up and walked over to her, "Maybe he needs to keep us alive. Psychic connection." He stated and started untying Myka's ropes.

Myka said, "Hands. Yeah. Come on, we gotta go. He's probably at Rebecca's already." She said.

 **Alley**

Dean and Myka climbed out a window and onto the nearest street, "Come on. We have to find a phone and call the police." Myka said.

Dean walked in front of her, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You're gonna put an APB out on me." He asked.

Myka shrugged, "Sorry." She said simply.

Dean pointed down the street, "This way." He said and they started running down the street.

 **Rebecca's house**

In the living room 'Dean' and Rebecca were there, "It's funny. I kind of understand him. He's all alone—close to no one. All he wants is for someone to love him. He's like me." 'Dean' Stated. Rebecca looked very uncomfortable at this point. "You know, everybody needs a little human touch now and then. It's so hard to be different." He added and tucked Rebecca's hair behind her ear but she shrugged away.

Rebecca looked at him, "You should go." She said. 'Dean' leaned in and whispered something in her ear. She looked horrified and stood up. "You are disgusting, just get the hell out of here!" She ordered.

'Dean' looked at her, "Rebecca, just calm down." He said and stood up.

"Calm down? What is wrong with you?" She asked.

'Dean' looked at her, "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" He asked as she walked to the phone.

"I'm calling the police." She said.

'Dean' walked over to her and threw the phone to the floor. She screamed and tried to run away, but he tripped her and she fell to the ground. He straddled her legs and began tying her hands with the telephone cord. "Give me your hands!" He ordered and she continued to scream. "Shut up!" he ordered.

~SWH13~

In the bedroom Rebecca was tied in a chair, beaten and bloody, "You're a nice girl, Rebecca. I mean, I liked you. Believe me, that makes this harder." 'Dean' Said. He held up a knife and examined it. "But I gotta do what I gotta do." He added and moved towards her. Suddenly, they heard a crash come from another room of the house. Rebecca screamed but the shapeshifter covered her mouth and held the knife to her throat. "Shh." He said.

~SWH13~

In the hallway the S.W.A.T. team was searching the house. While their backs were turned, the shapeshifter crossed the hall and went into another room.

~SWH13~

In the second bedroom the shapeshifter entered and closed the door, he looked around frantically. He moved to a set of doors leading out to a balcony. Just as he opened the doors, the S.W.A.T team entered, "Freeze! Drop the knife! Drop the knife! Drop the knife!" The police officer repeated. The shapeshifter threw the knife at the police officer, and the rest of the team began shooting. The shapeshifter kicked one of the men, then went outside and jumped off the balcony, onto the grass below. "Come on! Come on! Go! Go!" The shapeshifter ran away, while the team continued to shoot and miss him several times.

 **Sewer**

The shapeshifter stopped walking and looked weak. He took off his jacket and shirt, then fell to his knees. He groaned and screamed in pain as he continued to shed his skin.

 **Street (St. Lious)**

Dean and Myka were standing in front of a store window. There was a TV in the particular window and it laid the news report " _An anonymous tip led police to a home in the Central West End, where a S.W.A.T team discovered a local woman bound and gagged. Her attacker, a white male, approximately twenty-four to thirty years of age, was discovered hiding in her home."_ A sketch of Dean appeared on the screen.

"Man! That's not even a good picture." Dean groaned

Myka looked around cautiously, "It's good enough." She stated and walked away.

Dean looked at her. "Man!" And then followed.

 **Alley**

Dean and Myka were walking down the alley when Dean stepped into a puddle. "Come on." Myka said and there was a pause, "They said attempted murder. At least we know…" She started.

"I didn't kill her." Dean finished.

Myka looked at him, "We'll check with Rebecca in the morning, see if she's all right." She said.

Dean nodded, "All right, but first I wanna find that handsome devil and kick the holy crap out of him." HE said and they stopped walking.

Myka looked at him, "We have no weapons. No silver bullets." She said, "But I do have…" She paused as she pulled out her telsa that she his in her shirt. "This."

Dean smirked at her, "That'll only stun him. Besides, Myks, the guy's walkin' around with my face, okay, it's a little personal, I wanna find him." He said to her.

Myka nodded, "Okay. Where do we look?" She asked.

Dean said, "Well, we could start with the sewers."

Myka looked at him, "We have no weapons. He stole our guns, we need more. All we have is this Tesla with maybe a charge for one shot…" she paused to think. "The car?"

Dean nodded, "I'm bettin' he drove over to Rebecca's."

Myka said, "The news said he fled on foot. I bet it's still parked there."

Dean looked a little upset, "The thought of him drivin' my car." He growled.

Myka smiled as he walked passed her, "All right, come on." She said and she followed him.

Dean looked at her, "It's killin' me." He said,

Myka said, "Let it go."

 **Rebecca's house**

Dean and Myka wa;led around the side of the house and saw the Impala parked and he looked a little relieved, "Oh, there she is! Finally, something went right tonight." He stated. A police car appearrf and parked next to Dean's car. "Oh, crap." He muttered and they turn around, but another police car was parked a few yards away. "This way, this way." He said and moved towards a fence.

Myka suddenly had an idea, "You go. I'll hold 'em off." She said.

Dean looked at her, "What are you talking about? They'll catch you." He stated.

Myka looked at him, "Look, they can't hold me. Besides I got a plan. Just go, keep out of sight. Meet me at Outside of Rebecca's." Dean started to climb over the fence. "Dean." She yelled and he stopped and turned around. "Stay out of the sewers alone." She warned Dean said nothing and hopped over the fence. "I mean it!" She called.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah!" He yelled to her.

"Don't move! Keep your hands where I can see 'em." A police officer said.

Myka pulled out a badge, "Secret Service," She shouted to them. As they approached her.

~SWH13~

Dean had gotten to his car and got weapons from the trunk, "I'm sorry, Myka. But you know me—I just can't wait." He stated to himself and closed the trunk and walked away.

~SWH13~

At the police department Myka had been taken down to the PD to explain what was going on with her partner. "Look, I have already said I can't talk about it," She repeated for the umpteenth time.

"Well, you're not going anywhere until you do," The cop said. "You better be thinking," The cop said as another one entered the room and handed him a file. He looked over at Myka and said, "Agent Berring. You have my apologies you are free to leave and catch up with your partner," He stated.

"But you just said that…" She started but he cut her off.

"Someone higher up tells me to let you go…a Mrs. Fredric." He said as he showed her the page and she just grinned.

~SWH13~

After she exited the building a limo was waiting for her and a guy opened the door, "get in," The guy said and she did.

"What is going on with your partner, Agent Berring?" Mrs. Fredric asked.

"Some shape shifter framed him," She answered simply.

"Find Dean and then kill the shapeshifter then get back to the warehouse. I will have a chat with Mr. Winchester when you get back there." She ordered. "Go," She said and Myka got out and ran to find Dean.

 **Sewer**

Dean looked around the sewer when he came across a chamber filled with candles and chains. Revolting piles of skin and blood were on the floor. He heard a noise and moved to another area of the sewer. He saw a large figure covered with a sheet. He removed it and saw Rebecca. Her hands and feet were bound together with rope, "Rebecca?" He asked.

"Dean!" was heard through the sewer and Dean recognized the voice.

"Myka?" He asked as the figure walked up to him. "I thought you were taken by the cops," He said.

"I was but…" She started. "Never mind we have to go. Get Rebecca and let's get out of here," She said.

 **Rebecca's house**

Myka, Dean and Rebecca all walked over to her house. Myka leaned in and started telling them her plan. "Let's do it," Dean said and they all got into positions.

Rebecca walked up to her door and knocked, a lookalike of her answered it and it morphed into Dean, "Back for more," 'Dean' said as he grabbed her.

"Hey!" Myka shouted as she shot the Tesla at the fake Dean, who instantly fell unconscious as the electricity shocked him. Dean walked in and shot him in the heart twice.

 **Rebecca's house (Same night)**

Dean was by the car, looking at a map when Rebecca and Myka come outside, "So, this is what you do? You and your partner—you hunt down these kinds of things? And Sam too?" She asked.

Myka nodded, "Yeah, pretty much." She said.

Rebecca looked at her, "I can't believe it. I mean, I saw it with my own eyes. And, I mean, does everybody at Sam's school—nobody knows that you do this?" She asked.

Myka had nodded and put a hand to Rebecca's shoulder, "It's not something we like to talk about." She said. "And it'd be great if you didn't tell anyone about us. It could complicate things," She added.

Rebecca nodded in understanding, "Of course. But it must be lonely." She said.

Myka nodded, "Oh, no. No, it's not so bad. Once you get used to it. Anyway, what can I do? It's my family and friends." She added and Rebecca laughed

Rebecca looked at her, "Well, you know, Zack and me, and everybody at school—we really miss Sam. Could you tell him that for me?" She asked and gave Myka a quick hug. "And tell him to call me sometime." She added.

Myka made a small smile, "Oh, of course. But it may not be for a little while." She added and ent over to Dean.

Dean looked up at her, "So, what about Sam's friend, Zack?" He asked.

Myka looked at Dean, "I made a call to Dickinson and he said he'd handle it." She said and then she showed him a paper, "Cops are blamin' this Dean Winchester guy for Emily's murder. They found the murder weapon in the guy's lair, Zack's clothes stained with her blood. Now they're thinking maybe the surveillance tape was tampered with. Yeah, Becca says Zack will be released soon." She added and smiled Dean rolled his eyes and got in the car.

 **Warehouse**

"Man, this guy was nuts for secret panels." Pete said as he looked at Sam.

Sam was surveying an artifact, "Yeah, and they weren't mentioned in any of Claudia's books." He stated.

"Yeah, and if she didn't know, it's a safe bet that Artie and Joshua didn't know." Pete added as an afterthought

Sam pointed to something on the artifact, "You see the writing around these edges?" He asked.

Pete put his hands out, "Yeah, it's Latin." He stated as if Sam were dumb. "Oh." He said followed by a short laugh. "Let me guess. You speak Latin too." He asked.

"Okay, make one more nerd joke, And I'm gonna point out how you're losing your hair." Sam said. "Okay, so the rules, right? The rules are in Latin, And rules teach us how to use the objects."

Pete got up followed by Sam, "So Joshua took them off the compass himself." Pete pointed out.

"Yeah, but he was missing something." Sam said as he turned a box around and tried to study it.

"Rheticus hid some rules." Pete said.

"And Joshua never saw them." Sam said.

"Nice." Pete said.

"Hmm." Sam said and they walked up to the main room of the warehouse.

 **Commercial break**

 **Claudia's Lab**

"You don't have it high enough yet, Artie." Joshua said to Artie as he tried to get free, "I'm stuck." He added.

"no, Joshua, I-I can help you!" Artie yelled.

"No, Claudia's tied to this now. It's killing her." Joshua stated. "And you, you're tied to this now too." He added.

"She's the one I'm worried about." Artie admitted. "Joshua, if you come back twice more I can hold you here! I can save you both!" He said.

"No, will you look at her? This place is growing increasingly unstable, And it's getting worse. Next time I show up here, it'll kill her, okay? Listen, you have to cut the tether. All right, overload the electrical field." Joshua argued. "Just-the conductor you're using-…"

Artie pointed over to the lightning rod, "The, uh, lightning rod?" He asked.

"Yeah. blow it up. just use that." Joshua said.

"No, that'll destroy the whole- It'll kill you, Joshua!" Artie yelled.

"I know. You can't save us both. To save her, you have to kill me. Do it before I'm pulled back here again." Joshua said.

 **Leena's bed and breakfast**

Sam and Pete had gone to the B&B to give Mrs. Fredric the details. "So there's something hidden on the compass." Sam said to her.

"And we think it's the rule that Joshua missed." Pete added.

"Nicely done." Mrs. Fredric stated.

"Now check this out." Pete said. "In Artie's notes, it said that Joshua Had everything that he needed for his experiment in his lab." He said.

"Where it was locked up for 12 years." Sam added.

"But before Artie hung up, He said that he had everything that he needed." Pete said. "Bing, bang, boom. Claudia took Artie to the lab." He added.

Mrs. Fredric smiled and pointed at them, "You took the initiative, And you recognized what needed to be done, All in Artie's absence." She said. "I'm pleased." She added.

"I know, right? Score…" Pete said holding his hand out.

"Why the test?" Sam asked, "Was Artie going somewhere?" He added

"Let's hope not." She answered. "The directions are in the file. You should get to that lab and quickly. We don't know how much time we've got left." She added.

Sam and Pete started to walk away, "Do you think she's weird?" Pete asked and Sam made a small laugh, "I think she's weird." He added. "she always acts weird." He concluded.

 **Claudia's lab place**

"Joshua come- come and gone already?" Claudia asked.

"Yeah." Artie answered.

"Craptastic." She muttered. "Well, at least we're closer to bringing him back." She said.

"Okay, you all right?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine." She said. "Listen." She added as she turned to look at him.

"yeah?" He asked.

"Thank you." She said.

Artie dropped something on the floor, "Hey, what are you doing?" Claudia asked him.

"I made a promise to your brother, And I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Artie replied.

"What?" She asked.

"We're blowing this up." He stated

"That'll kill Joshua. Artie, you have to put that back. You have to have the field ready to catch him." She explained as she almost lost her balance on the ground as she stood up.

"No, no, no, no, no. That'll kill you," Artie corrected. "and I don't care if you hate me. I'm not gonna let you die too." He added.

"I do hate you." She admitted. "I'm never gonna forgive you." She added as she felt something, "He's on his way." She stated.

"Good. that's good." Artie mumbled. He had another flashback and then came back out of it. "Claudia, I don't have much time before it starts again. I'm sorry For everything. But I've got to save one of you." He said. He got up and saw the wind pick up, "Showtime." He mumbled. "Showtime." He repeated as he felt another flash back coming on. But was interrupted by the door opening up

"Artie!" Pete yelled.

"I told you not to follow me." Artie told Pete and Sam.

"Okay, well, dock our pay." Pete joked. "We came here to save you." He added.

"Is that Claudia Donovan?" Sam asked as he pointed to the ground.

"Yes, yes, she's- she's just unconscious." Artie answered. "What?" Artie asked them.

"Joshua didn't have all the rules, Artie." Sam explained. Shouting over the wind.

"Rheticus loved puzzles." Pete added.

"And his designs had secret panels." Sam finished.

"It's inside?" Artie asked. "It's inside the compass." He realized.

"Yes, in Latin." Sam replied. "Where is it? Artie, where is the compass?" He asked.

"We just have to pop open the panel and find out which rule it is, so where is it?" Pete now asked.

"I don't-I don't- I don't have it." Artie admitted.

Artie had gone into another flash back and walked around with his hands out, "Artie, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm—I'm doing what Joshua did." Artie replied.

"No, no! that's how he died!" Pete replied.

"He's not dead." Artie admitted. "Claudia? I think I can save him." He told her as he walked over to help her up, "I thought what I have to do..."

"Don't do this! Artie!" Sam cried.

"Artie, what's happening?" Claudia asked just as Joshua came back into the room.

"It's not over." Artie said. "Joshua?" He called out and held his hand out in front of him while his other had ahold of Claudia, "Touch my hand." He ordered. Joshua went to touch his hand, "Joshua!" He yelled as there was a bright flash of light.

 **Interdimensional place**

The light died down only to show there was no more Artie and Claudia in the room.

"Uh, okay." Claudia mumbled as she looked around. "Where the hell are we?" She asked.

"Claudia, Artie, you're here." Joshua said.

Claudia smiled, "Joshua." She said.

Joshua pointed at her, "Look at you. you- I can't believe you're here." He stated.

"Yeah, I'm here." Claudia pointed out with a smile. "I'm here." She repeated. She turned to Artie, "Wait. I'm here? You took me to the inter-dimensional space? You were supposed to get him out, d-bag." She said.

"No, he was supposed to destroy it." Joshua corrected. "Clearly, he's insane." He added.

"Children, don't fight, please. I can be both a d-bag and insane." Artie said. "Just where's the compass?" He asked quickly.

"It's right there." Claudia said as Josh held it in his hand.

Artie took it and looked it over. "All right." Artie said. "Rheticus put rules right on objects, Sometimes inside objects." He mumbled.

Joshua folded his arms and nodded, "A hidden panel. Yeah," He said.

"Yes, yes, yes. In this case…" Artie said as he turned a knob on the compass. "It requires a combination, but they didn't mention a combination."

"Wait." Claudia said. "Letters or numbers?" She asked.

Artie didn't look up as he answered, "It's letters, but…"

"How many?" She asked "Artie, try t-h-o-m-a-s." She ordered lightly.

"Why?" Artie asked as he looked at her.

"Thomas." Claudia answered. "Rheticus wrote a poem, the loss of reason, about his lost love, somebody named Thomas." She explained.

"Thomas, okay." Artie mumbled as he turned the knob more. And took the bottom off.

"How did I miss that?" Joshua asked followed by a small laugh.

"Ah, Latin." Artie stated.

"Oh, crap." Claudia muttered.

"no, no, no, no. It's fine. I can read it." Artie told them. "It's just directions." He stated. "It's just, ' _move the dial 90 degrees Towards axis.'_ I'm no expert, but maybe hang on?" He said as he moved the dial. "Okay, touch." He ordered and they all touched the compass as he turned the knob again.

 **Lab**

Claudia, Artie and Joshua appeared in the same bright light they vanished in, "Artie?" Sam asked as he looked at them. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Artie walked over to Pete and Sam and Pete put his hand on Artie'[s back. "Thought we lost you, buddy." Pete stated.

Claudia laughed and hugged her brother tightly, "Oh, thanks." Joshua said. "Thanks for not giving up."

"Shut up!" Claudia said.

 **Leena's bed and Breakfast**

"So the secret-panel thing- I got to say, very nice work." Artie told them as he walked around the room putting things in his bag.

"Well, we were motivated." Pete answered. "You know, maybe you should ditch us more often." He added.

"I'm really sorry about that." Artie said as he put a cookie in his mouth.

"If you ever do that again, I'm not finding you, And I quit." Sam replied to him in all seriousness.

"Yeah, just out of curiosity, by the way, how exactly did you figure out the secret-panel thing?" Artie asked.

"Well, each artifact is an extension of the person, Artie. We gleaned what we needed from the person." Pete answered as they walked into the hallway by the door.

"Mmhmm," Sam added.

Artie gave them a knowing look, "Mrs. Frederic. I thought so." He said.

"No, hey, hey, you know what? she's pretty scary, man." Pete said. "If we hadn't found something, She probably would have glared us to death." He added.

"Yeah. you have no idea." Artie replied as Pete walked up the stairs.

"What?" Artie asked as Sam stared at him.

"It's just, um It couldn't have been easy losing someone On the job like that." Sam replied.

Artie put on his sunglasses and looked at him, "It wasn't." He said.

"Well, you know, if you ever want to talk about it…" Sam said a she thought of Jess.

"I don't want to talk about it." Artie replied.

"Okay." Sam said and looked down.

"Oh. Oh, um, you know, unless you want to talk about it." Artie returned in a much nicer tone. "I know Jess was your girlfriend and I will listen if you wanna talk, Sam." Artie said as he opened the door.

Dean and Myka walked in and saw the expressions on their faces, "What'd we miss?" Myka asked as she now saw Artie.

"Okay, bye." Artie said to them.

"Bye." Sam repeated.

"Bye." Myka and Dean at the same time said.

 **Warehouse**

Artie was writing something down on a piece of paper, "Hello, Mrs. Frederic." He said as she appeared behind him.

"Arthur." She replied.

"An in-person visit. Must have done something right or wrong." Artie said.

Mrs. Fredric put her hands to her side, "It's a little of both." She admitted.

"I had to go back." Artie said.

"I know." She stated.

"I was responsible back then." Artie said.

"You wanted him to teleport?" She asked.

"Oh, I thought he could do it." He put a finger up, "No. I knew it, so I pushed him." Artie said. "And he was lost for 12 years."

"And you might have prevented it all…" Mrs. Fredric stated. "And I might have saved Gus, but I didn't. We make mistakes. some people are lost. We can't save everyone... something to keep in mind Regarding Mr. Lattimer and Ms. Bering. And Sam and Dean." She added. "That's not why I'm here." She admitted.

"Then why?" He asked.

She turned to him, "Um, the girl, Claudia? We didn't do a very good job of protecting her, did we?" She asked.

"Well, she was determined to find her brother." Artie admitted.

"And in the process, she learned a great deal About the warehouse, which could become problematic." Mrs. Fredric said.

Artie stood up, "She wouldn't hurt us." he argued.

"But others might." She replied.

"And?" he stated.

"You know what the options are." She said.

 _A/N: I hope you all loved this chapter I will be back next time with…_ _ **Elements (Warehouse 13) and Dead in the Water (Supernatural)**_

 _I don't think its going to be EXACTLY like the original series' but, after all, that's what rewrites are for right?_

 _I already have the episode list for season one all planned out. Still working out how season 2 is going to go. Also, a Beta Reader and Idea suggested or Idea Bouncer would Greatly be appreciated. :)_

 _I do need reviews to keep myself motivated to continue. The next episode I am looking forward to because I enjoyed writing the part I have written so far. Hint Myka wont be going with Dean…One of the others will…who will it be?_

 _I would like to take some time to answer some questions I have received (Yes already lol)_

 _Question: Will Charlie be introduced if you ever get that far? I loved her character._

 _Answer: Yes. Charlie will still be introduced. She and Claudia will be BFF's in the series_

 _Question: How are you planning on continuing with this if Warehouse 13 wa scancelled at just 5 seasons?_

 _Answer: Like I mentioned before…I plan to be able to create my own episodes by then so you guys don't get tired of it lol._

 _On another note, if this story sucks I'm not going to continue. Please et me know what you think of it in a review._


End file.
